The Story of Kal'tsit and Doctor (One-Shot Collection)
by Shafwandito
Summary: A Collection of One-Shot story about Kal'tsit x Doctor because there's not a single fanfic about them. I did not include characters section because Doctor and Kal'tsit did not included on characters name. blame Fanfiction.
1. Kal'tsit Checkups

In Rhode Island Headquarter, There was one of the leading figure of the Rhode Island working hard inside her lab. Her name was Kal'tsit. And she is one of the founding member of Rhode Island.

Kal'tsit was busy as always. Her role is leading Rhode Island and taking care of people that were infected. It was a tough job, but she tries her best for the better future. It's not only her in there, there were other peoples who work for Rhodes Island to assist her workload and saving others from Reunion. Though the Public Opinion rarely like their name and make their job harder to do.

Others said that Kal'tsit always have cold-serious personality, but it was for professionalism sake. She cares for everyone in Rhode Islands. Especially toward certain Bunny girl and another Doctor who work on Rhode Island.

**_Saturday / 7:00 PM / R.I.I.C_**

Suddenly, Someone came into her lab room "Dr. Kal'tsit!" A door slides open and a short bunny girl with blue eyes approaching her

"Amiya, welcome back" she put down her paperwork and quickly stood up to greets Amiya.

Then a familiar figure followed Amiya from behind. "You too Doctor." she saw the masked man nodding from her greet

"So how's the scouting progressed?" Kal'tsit ask about the mission she gave to them 2 days ago before their departure. Amiya nod "So far so good. We found that the presence of Reunion squad are not that many compare to other places" Amiya answered while her rings are being look through by Kal'tsit

"Very well." She let Amiya hands go free from her grasp and look to the other person wearing a mask and a hoodie "Doctor, I need you to be checked like usual" Kal'tsit continue "And I need you to fill in the details while we're at it" she add. The Doctor give a quick 'yes' reply to her before putting down his hoodie and a cap

Amiya shortly gives goodbye to Kal'tsit and leave the lab to go to take a rest at her own room. Leaving the two doctors alone in the lab for checkup.

After Doctor pulling his jacket and shirt off, Kal'tsit approaching the sitting man "Well then, I need to do more check-up compare to the previous one. So it means you need to take down that mask." she look directly toward the mask that covered the man face behind it

He surprised from her statement "Wait, I thought you don't have to look at my face" it was the first time he got asked to reveal his face after waking up from his amnesia, and it was the first time Kal'tsit include his face for checkups.

"Look here, I'm trying to make sure you are 100% healthy and not infected or wounded Doctor." she cleared her reason while trying to flash a flashlight toward his vision and making him try to cover the lights out of his eyes

Kal'tsit try to keep flashing his vision before the Doctor agreed "Alright Alright" the man lose against her annoying action. He then slide the mask open behind his head with one hand while the other hand holding the front side to hold it from falling.

not much long, it was done. "There" The Doctor face was revealed completely and his clear facial appearance can be seen to her. He doesn't want anyone to saw his face, but since it's only Kal'tsit in the room and it was for the routine checkup, It was okay to reveal it this time. He thinks.

Meanwhile Kal'tsit was stood there, saw the Doctor face for the first time... after the Amnesia happen. It's not the first time she saw it, but it was a long time ago since she last saw the Doctor face this closely.

Kal'tsit quickly try to back her sense from the man face and pick up a proper penlight before looking at the man pupils eyes, then looking at the ears, and then inside of the mouth.

"Seems normal" Kal'tsit make her conclusion of the facial check-up. The next one is his body. Kal'tsit put her Stethoscope at her ears and put the other end at the Doctor chest to checks his heartbeat. The rest of the physcial check-up went usual like previous one.

After she checks every bit of the body, it was finished "Alright. Everything went normal. And your scars from previous operation seems healed." Kal'tsit put her stuff away in her table and giving the man his clothes back without giving him an eye "Well then, remember to workout and eat healthy diet daily to keep you in shape Doctor." She said while keep her head in another direction.

Doctor realised that Kal'tsit haven't given a single eye contact after he put off his mask from his face, it was strange act from the woman who was put professionalism above all else. Which including eye contact to every patient and operators she talk to.

He put his mask on and equip his clothes, cap, and his Rhode Island jacket before leaving the lab. "Thanks, Kal'tsit." he give her usual appreciation for taking care of him routinely to the point where he became stronger after waking up from coma and being amnesia. Kal'tsit just give humming sound while see the man walk toward the door and leave the lab.

Kal'tsit exhale her breathing after she was left alone, she didn't even realise she was holding her breath. She decide to work on her paperwork again that was on the table. But it was very hard to focus reading when her mind keeps repeating the Doctor face over and over again. "Agh, What's wrong with me.." she shakes her head and take a sip of cold coffee that she had.

she continue to remembering the man appearance _'You still the same after all..'_ her expression shows a relief sight from it. Then she brings back her senses, she slap her cheeks and try to go back to do her work again... but of course, the minute she reads the words on the paper, her minds completely go off to the face of the man again. But now, it's gotten more worse as she remembers the past.

Her chest begin to tightening and she felt a feeling of emotion that she almost forgot what it feels like.. Love. By looking at the Doctor face, her heart skip a beat each time during the check-ups. but she hide it very well with her stone-face during that time to avoid suspicion.

Doctor face was like in the past before the "incident" happen. Looking at the living face of a man that she cares about and once thought would be gone forever during the "incident" makes her mind gone wild. Kal'tsit cannot hold her smile when remembering the Doctor face, alive and healthy from few minutes ago.

"Damn it.." She curse the self-control she currently have as her blood rise to her cheeks "Why do I still care about you anyway..?" she played with her stethoscope on the table using her fingers as the emotions keep going. "This is ridiculous" Kal'tsit start to smirk as she admit defeat of her lack self-control and decide to take a rest for today after doing the checkups.

**F.I.N**

* * *

**The First One-Shot story about Kal'tsit x Doctor from me. Might be a One-Shot collection if I have another idea again since I'm busy with other stuff. Sorry if there's a mistake on grammar or spellings. Thanks for Reading! :D**


	2. Silverash Offering

**Wednesday / 4:00 PM / R.I.I.C**

Doctor is looking through paperwork he received from Amiya. But he's been reading the same paper for 5 minutes now. The word on the paper written "Financial" above it, and it was filled with a negative amount of total spending inside it. The Doctor shook his head and thinking how he can fix this problem after he lost most of his memory.

"How can I solve our situation..." said Doctor while calculating the amount of spending that could be decrease. Then, a knock can be heard in his office door "Get in." he answered without looking.

Amiya opens and walk inside "Doctor, Your guest has arrived" she said while waiting for his order

Doctor was lost for a bit before remembering he had an arranged meeting with a powerful person from Kjerag. He quickly tidy up his desk before telling Amiya "Come in."

Amiya nod and open the door behind her. Then, there was a tall figure of a man wearing a fancy suit with white hair, an ear of a leopard, and a long white fluffy tail standing in front of the door. Doctor was amazed by his figure from range.

"Good Evening, Doctor." The Man greets him while showing a gesture of bowing down like a gentleman. Doctor quickly stood up before replying

"Good Evening to you too. uh.. Mr. Silverash" Doctor almost forgot the person name who was bowing down unexpectedly in front of him

This was Doctor first meeting after being amnesia, with the most powerful person in Kjerag. His name is Silverash. And He came to discuss a deal with Rhode Island... Specifically, Doctor.

"Please sit down" Doctor show him toward a blue sofa before sitting in it, followed by the tall man Silverash.

"Well then Doctor, Shall we start our deal?" Silverash spend no time before he talk to the point of their deal, Doctor was caught unaware of it but he nod in agreement while Amiya standing silently in front of the office door, ready to assist their meeting as a secretary.

"Very well, Go on" Doctor let Silverash start the discussion.

"As you can see, Rhode Island was not far from being bankrupt after countless of funding lost during these last few years." Silverash showed him a paper he bough in his pocket suit

"Even with some of my help, This organization still cannot escape from being in red." Doctor knew what Silverash talked about. It was about his dearly loved youngest sister that was being treated in Rhode Island for few years now.

"Yes.. That's right" Doctor confirmed the situation they currently have

"So, How about this Doctor." Silverash eyes suddenly became serious while looking toward the masked doctor

"You might forget about this offer after waking up and having an amnesia" he stopped talking and look toward Amiya, "Can you bring Courier inside please?" Amiya nod before walking out of the office to call Silverash assistant.

While Amiya was out, Doctor asking for more detail about the 'offer' Silverash talked about. "I'm sorry. Can you explain what kind of offer you talk about?" hoping Silverash to answer him

"Ah.. Well, It's just a simple offer. And by doing so, You could receive 50% increase of funding from me" Doctor was surprised by his words _'50% increase?!'_ He cannot believe it. What kind of offer that made the pre-amnesia self did not sign such a good offer?

Doctor hoping for more detail but Courier has arrived inside and bring him a case with a contract paper on it that need to be signed

"Well then Doctor, This is the contract. You can read the details more on the paper" Silverash shows him the contract paper and put it down above the glass table.

Doctor then read the terms and agreement of the contract cautiously to make sure he understand it and not getting tricked by Silverash. Though he doubt a man like him would trick a person for a contract.

After a few second of reading, Doctor saw an interesting term agreement inside the paper _"..Agree to give a White DNA sample to Pramanix for a successor heir of Silverash Family..."_ The term caught him confused and he decide to ask toward Silverash himself to explain about it

"Excuse me for a minute, What does 'Agree to give a White DNA Sample to Pramanix for a Successor heir of Silverash Family' mean?" He asked, but then Silverash quickly answered

"Well, Since you are a male, You should know what that means." Silverash made Doctor thinking for a few second before the realization hit him "Oh.." but then followed by "Wait, Why?" Doctor expression was more confused behind the mask

Silverash took his breath before explain the situation toward the amnesia man. "Well, as you can see, I have another sister, her name is Pramanix, and she is the only person in our family that are uninfected by oripathy. And we need someone special and healthy who are opposite sex that can give a successor toward Silverash heir line family by doing it from Pramanix." Silverash made sure his words are clear enough for the Doctor to understand

Doctor became flustered "B-But you can't just force me marrying her-" Silverash quickly clear his throat

"You DON'T have to marry her. Just give us your.. DNA Sample and it would be fine." the feline man cough "we know that we cannot force you to do that after all.." Silverash remember a certain woman of Rhode Island that he afraid of.

"W-well.. I.." Doctor cannot express his answer about the deal anymore after reading the terms.. but with that amount of money increased for Rhode Island, it would be a small sacrifice to be made for a long run.

"Give me a second here.." the Doctor need to think about this situation. He knows that if he agree, Pramanix would have his child. In morality, it would be weird after knowing that she hold your own child without his support. but on other hand..

Silverash saw the doctor thinking deeply about it, just like last time he offered. and he will make sure post-amnesic Doctor would agree about this offer "Don't worry about my sister. We already talk about it for a long time and she agree to it" he promised that his sister will be fine about it.

The Doctor sighed and scratching his head "Well.. If she's fine about it.. then I guess I shouldn't worry too much.." he start to pick up the pen and Silverash was widened by the doctor hand movement. But then, a sudden interruption came

A loud cough can be heard across inside the silent office "Doctor, I think you need to consult it with Dr. Kal'tsit first before agreeing this offer." Amiya voiced her advice about the offer right before the Doctor write his handwriting.

Doctor follow Amiya advice "Ah, You right." He put the pen down again to the table "Well, Mr. Silverash. I shall talk about this with Dr. Kal'tsit first. After all, She's the one who call every move in here." he pick up the paper and gave it toward the white haired man, who keeps menacingly staring toward Amiya.

Silverash break his stare and fixed his suit before standing up "Well then, I shall await for your answer." he told Courier to pick up the paper and leave the room in rush. He was in a bad mood from the from Amiya interruption and making the Doctor change of mind

"I'm very sorry for his sudden rush, he is busy man after all. Don't take it personally please." Courier felt the need of apologize toward Doctor before saying farewell and leaving the room to chase his boss.

It was quiet in the office after the two guest left. Doctor stood up from his chair and scratch his head after remembering the good offer from Silverash. "I will tell Kal'tsit about it as soon as possible." he leave the office without telling Amiya (forgetting about her presence) and leave her alone.

Amiya exhaled her breath "Well.. I'm just doing my job" she smiled and decide to follow Doctor footstep outside his office.

* * *

Doctor was walking fast across the hallway to go toward Kal'tsit lab. But then she saw her walking across the hallway alone. "Kal'tsit!" he shout her

"Doctor?" She heard his voice and saw him running toward her, "Kal'tsit, We need to talk" Doctor said to her and try to catch his breath first.

"Talk about what..?" Kal'tsit confused of what the Doctor meant

Doctor begun to explain to her "well, you see.. Silverash offered a contract that can increase our funds-" but then his words were cut short by her

"No." The green clothed woman said without a hesitation

Doctor was surprised by her sudden rejection "But I'm not even finishe-" he got cut again with another rejection

"No Doctor." she said it loud and clear for his ear to pick up. Leaving the Doctor dumbfounded.

After a few second of silent between two of them, Kal'tsit decide to move on "Is that it then?" she asks him before walk toward her lab again

he called her as she took a step "Kal'tsit.." Doctor voice suddenly change into a deeper tone, making her surprised when she heard it.

"Yes?" she look at him

The masked man stare at her sharply behind the mask "..You do know our financial situation right?" making sure that she's well aware about the current situation Rhode Island currently have right now

Kal'tsit nod "Of course Doctor. But I do not allow you to accept that offer no matter what." Kal'tsit give him a sign of knowing what Silverash offering him. It happened 2 times in the past before he got amnesia, and they already discuss it a few times before too.

Doctor tone change to normal after hearing her words "Why then? It's not like I'm going to marry her or anything. I'm just going to give him my DNA and-" she cut him again

"No. I am not allowing you to give your DNA to another person." now it's Kal'tsit turn to gives him a glare.

Her stare make him took a step back "Why?" Doctor try to clear his throat "It's not like I'm never going to marry anyone. Someday, I might find my love partner and make my own family you know?" he coughed. A little flustered thinking about the future of his love life.

"..." Kal'tsit became silent after that. And she quickly leaves him without any words and go toward her own lab, "W-wait Kal'tsit! I'm not even done-" - "I'm busy." she continue to walk without giving the Doctor a look.

Amiya silently listen to them in the corner and sighed _'If only he knew..'_ she decide to confront the Doctor who left alone by the woman.

* * *

Kal'tsit arrived to her lab and quickly lock it so no one can get in. She sit on the chair silently, thinking about the Doctor words again _"It's not like I'm never going to marry anyone. Someday, I might find my love partner and make my own family you know?"_

His innocent words cut her deeply inside her feeling "It hurt when you said it like that.." she put her face in the desk and try to hold her emotion from coming out. "I hate this" she begin to slam the desk as hard as she can that it leave a crack on the surface.

Kal'tsit start to remember the long past when Rhode Island was founded.. and there she was, standing with the man she love in an altar.. making their vow to each other.. where the world was more quiet and Reunion was barely known in public, where she was able to spend time with him talking together and laughing in office and private..

She missed those days very much.. If only it could be like that forever, they might be able to have their own child in the near future.. if only..

Kal'tsit start to tear up and silently letting it flow. She was tired from holding it for a long time. And so she let her emotion control her mind until it was completely empty and back to her normal self.

And so, Kal'tsit was left alone without being interrupted and able to clear her minds after almost an hour passed. Her eyes were red from the constant tear she had. But atleast from releasing her emotion, she will be able to focused on her work completely.

**F.I.N**


	3. Jealousy

In Rhode Island, there are many operators who reside in R.I.I.C. They came from different groups, races, and nationality. But they all have some common in mind, Curing the Infected. As long they have the same goal, Rhode Island will keep going forward.

But there is one thing bothering Kal'tsit, the Leader of Rhode Island, inside her mind.

_'There are too many female operators'_ she thought when she saw the list of operators that hired and currently working in Rhode Island.

It's not about the gender or appearance. It's about the operators who work with Doctor. 90% of them are female who work under him and really, they are not much different compare to men when it came to power and consistency. But Kal'tsit still have the itch inside her whenever she saw other female operators getting close with Doctor.

The white-haired really hate to admit it, but she's start having a childish feeling once again after Doctor came back with Amnesia...

Jealousy.

* * *

There was a time when Kal'tsit spotted Doctor in the crowded Cafeteria, he is sitting and chatting with 2 females operator. But the white-haired lynx didn't felt any jealousy at that time and only want her black coffee to be refilled until a certain pink-haired girl wearing a white-armoured plate feeding the doctor cheerfully.

"Doctor~ Open your mouth please.. you gotta try the ice cream I bought from Kazimierz" said the pink-haired who try to feed the doctor an chocolate ice cream. The Doctor gladly took her offer and take a bite to taste it, "Oh, It tastes very good!" he replied.

"Gravel, You gotta stop doing that kind of action in public you know.." a blonde with an horse ear warns her while she saw her friend continue to feed the doctor

Gravel put the spoon that the doctor used into her lips "Hmm.. But the ice cream is so nice right Doctor?" the pink-haired didn't listen to her friends word and ignore her warnings. Meanwhile the Doctor enjoying treat he got from Gravel without thinking much.

Meanwhile Kal'tsit, who saw the scene from a corner of the room, unconsciously clicked her tongue, feeling irritated of what she just seeing. But she continue silently watching and listening to them while waiting for her black coffee to be done. After all, her sharp sense of sound from her lynx ears are put into a good use for certain situation sometimes.

"Gravel, You really should stop feeding Doctor like that." her blonde friend, Nearl, once again warning her while shaking her head from the pink-haired PDA toward the Doctor.

The reason why the blonde keep warning her is because she's showing too much affection toward the Doctor and it can lead some rumour that can spread toward a certain woman that have a connection with him in the past.

"But I like Doctor a lot~ I want to take care of him everyday, even in the bedtimes~." she winked at Nearl to make sure she gets what her words meant. The blond tall girl start to giving up with the pink-haired and faceplant the table in defeat, _'how did we end up like this..'_ thought Nearl.

Kal'tsit who was filling her cups with the coffee, heard the words coming from Gravel, she felt a shock of a lightning inside her brain. And suddenly, her mind was imagining the scenario of the pink-haired with doctor in night time alone...

_'no' _She approach three of them shortly after done refilling her coffee. "Good Afternoon, Doctor." she said it calmly. Nearl who hear someones greeting toward them, rise her face up from the table and saw a black aura behind the stone-face of a white-haired woman that standing still.

"Oh, Kal'tsit. What are you doing here?" Doctor, who didn't feel any aura at all coming from the woman, so he answered it like usual. Meanwhile Gravel, who notice her sudden presence, felt like she needs to get away as soon as possible from her race instinct.

"Oh, just filling up my coffee." she focused her gaze toward the pink-haired who forced a smile and backing off slowly from the Doctor

the pink-hair begin sweating "W-well.. I should sort out your documents in the office." Gravel begin to stood up from the chair "Eat the Ice Cream whenever you want Doctor. I can buy another one again!" She fare well to him and begin to walk away from the presence of a dark aura while surpressing her instinct to ran away to avoid a suspicious act.

"W-well doctor, I shall go back to my room now." Nearl followed the footstep of her friend shortly after. Leaving the Doctor alone with Kal'tsit.

Kal'tsit release her breath after two of them left Cafeteria "Doctor, You should be aware of people actions please." she adviced him, hoping that he understand what she meant before going back to her own lab.

xxxxx

Not long after that, when Kal'tsit walking together and chatting with Closure, she saw Doctor walks with a twin-tailed female while holding his hand. "-So, that's why I think we need to go try and eat.. Kal'tsit?" Closure saw her friend ignoring her talks while gazing on the hallway.

"Where do we want to go Doctor?" the girl who's holding his hand asked. "Well, we are going toward a store to buy necessary material for upgrading." he answered. The brown hair twin-tailed was excited when she walks together with the Doctor alone.

Meanwhile Kal'tsit watching them in the corner, followed by her friend Closure "So.. This is why you ignoring me?" Closure smile slyly after knowing what she just seen and couldn't believe her close friend still feeling worried about her ex-love to this day even after many times passed.

Kal'tsit turn her head to another direction from the two "couple" and walks away. Closure quickly chasing her friend that walks off without her notice "Well, Do you want to try the new cake in the cafe now?" the black haired try to back to the topic of what they are discussing few minutes ago, "hn." Kal'tsit simply replied with her cold tone.

The black haired saw the jealousy coming from her friend, so she touch her shoulder "Come on. I'm sure he didn't feel that way toward her." she try to confront her. after that, there was a few second of silent before the lynx woman open her mouth "..hopefully." Kal'tsit said.

A few days passed after she saw Doctor walking with the brown hair. And now back to the present, Kal'tsit reading the list of the Operators that are working with Rhode Island. Which consist most of them by females.

"Why am I wasting my time reading this.." she realize her pathetic action and put the paper down before going back to her research, no need such a jealousy toward the amnesic Doctor after her plan already worked as it is.

She knew no one would dare enough to try and confess directly toward him even after having amnesia. Because everyone atleast heard a rumour from others about the Doctor was once married with someone, and that someone is a powerful person that are still currently working in Rhode Island.

_'I'm going to make sure Closure are keeping the spread of the story toward the other new operator' _Kal'tsit thought in her mind while smiling under her breath. This is her own way to make sure no one can go and steal the Doctor from her.

****F.I.N****

* * *

**Authors Edit: Fixed some spelling error. Sorry about that.**


	4. Napping Doctor

_ **Saturday / 3:30 PM / R.I.I.C** _

It was a quiet day for Rhode Island. Most of the Operators were taking a day off in R.I.I.C under the order of Kal'tsit. Only few were sended to do a mission. Most of them are about patrolling the area and searching for every reunion member that tried to sneak in on Rhode Island city.

Some took their day off by resting in their own perspective dorms, and some took a chance to go out and have a stroll. But there is someone who keep working everyday aside from Kal'tsit in Rhode Island.

"Oh god.. why do I always have to do the desk job when I'm in here?" A masked man slam his head in the table from exhaustion of his work. "Amiya.. please let me take a rest just for 1 hour.." the man became weary from his desk job that he forced to do after he came back from his amnesia.

The bunny girl saw the man begging to her as he became more insist to have a rest in the past few days on his work hours. Amiya saw the clock and sighed from hearing the lousy man

"Alright Doctor. I will let you rest..." her words make the man rise up "..You serious?" he need to make sure he heard it right "..Only if you promised to finish this pile right after you wake up." Amiya rest her hand above the thick pile of documents, files, and recruitment that mixed in to be one big stack on his desk.

"Deal." he nod as he lock his promise. "Very well, I will go to my dorm then Doctor." Amiya took a step forward toward the door and have a one last look before leaving "Have a good rest Doctor." she left her words and leave the office.

The Doctor walk toward his blue sofa right across his desk, "Finally... I can get some good rest.." he walk slowly before dropping his upper body first in the comfy sofa. "Ahh.." he start to crawl and put his whole body in the sofa while positioning himself upside before opening his mask and feel the air hitting his skin face, "Now this is nice.." the man put the mask in the glass table before closing his eyes.

The Doctor start to doze off peacefully after then and sleep for almost an hour after the never-ending paperwork he got whenever he is not in the battlefield.

xxxxxxx

Kal'tsit are walking in the hallway heading toward the Doctor office. She is holding a coffee cup while planning to give it for Doctor after she bought it from the nearest cafe. The white-haired lynx knew that the man only sleep 7 hours a day at most. Which is far below the recommendation for health sleep.

But Kal'tsit knew that he have to finish his job quickly today because he is going to need some huge rest before getting deployed tomorrow morning. So she decide to support him by giving him some energized caffeine drink.

She arrived right in front of his office door. She start to knock few times and waiting for an answer, but nothing came. "Doctor?" she slowly pull the knob down and saw a glimpse of his desk from the opening. The door in his office was pretty old but the Doctor doesn't want an upgrade to sliding steel door because he is an old fashioned.

Kal'tsit saw no presence of the Doctor in his desk, she push the door more until she spot the Doctor body resting in the blue sofa. _'There you are'_ she goes in slowly to avoid creating a sound that disturb his nap.

She approach him and saw his unmasked face sleeping peacefully. Kal'tsit turn her gaze to the desk where a thick stack of papers and documents can be seen very clearly, _'You must be really tired'_ she pity the man life after he waken up from his cryoptic pod few months ago.

Kal'tsit put the coffee above his desk office and planning to leave him alone, but then her steps was hold as she looks back to the man sleeping face. Her mind was hesitant to approach the Doctor but her body just moved on itself without a hinch.

Kal'tsit put her hand gently into the man hands where it was resting on his upper body. "I shouldn't pushed you this hard.." remembering her action toward the sleeping doctor where she giving him many task while sending him to many operation on the span of a month compared to any other operator in Rhode Island.

"Forgive me" she said while knowing the fact that half of the reason was for her personal feeling. Her reason is not only because she knew how capable he is in his field, but because she couldn't handle the fact that the man she once knew very well compare to any other operator is now acting different and have different personality compared to previously.

It was immature act coming from her that forcing the man working tirelessly without giving much enough rest for his own health. "I'm a fool am I?" her hand feel his lung expanding slowly and then decreasing as he exhale his breath.

The Rhode Island Leader is now inside her own thought while she staring the man face clearly. Her heart rate increased rapidly while she start to think what she can do to him while the Doctor is sleeping. _'It will be alright..' _she said it in her thought while thinking of an action that wouldn't made the Doctor woken up

Kal'tsit focused the gaze toward the Doctor lip that is locked tightly. _'It's fine.. right?'_ she knew it was out of character for her. but hey, the person right in front of her is the love she once had after all. And just because she start to act serious and cold almost 24/7 doesn't mean she doesn't have a maiden feeling anymore.

Kal'tsit exhaled her breath from her mouth slowly as she start to gently lean her head toward the man face, getting closer each second passed as her heartbeat getting three times as rapid than normal, their face was only few centimeters away until she can feel his breath hitting her face. The woman knew she can't turn back now and decide to push all of her might into leaning closer until they connected witch each other... by lips.

_*knock* *knock* _A soft knock can be heard and the door opened gently. It was Amiya who came to wake up the sleeping Doctor. But then, she saw a person with a green clothes and a white hair standing near the Doctor where he was sleeping at. It was Dr. Kal'tsit.

"Oh, Dr. Kal'tsit. Why are you here?" Amiya rise her eyebrow in surprised toward the woman who silently stood still. "Just dropping a coffee for Doctor" Kal'tsit replied before walked away from the sleeping doc and going toward where she stood

"Amiya" she called her. "Yes Dr. Kal'tsit?" she saw the lynx woman approaching her.

"After the next mission is over, I will give you two some day off." Kal'tsit widening her lips toward Amiya, making her caught off guard from the smile she got from the serious woman and making her recoil backward.

"Ah..! I mean, I see!" Amiya try to replied after seeing the person right in front of her unusually smiling. "Alright then. I will see you guys tomorrow morning." Kal'tsit gave the bunny girl farewell before leaving the office and go back to her own laboratory.

Once Amiya left alone with the Doctor, she try to regain her memory that happened few seconds ago. "that was.. surprising," Amiya thought while remembering the sudden smile that planted in Kal'tsit face.

Meanwhile Kal'tsit who left the room and walk alone in the hallway, start to touch her lips with her finger, remembering the moments where she leaned closer for the doctor face. _'I hope that gives you an energy' _as she start smiling under her breath from her sly action toward him on his sleep.

**F.I.N**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this one! Took me this long to get an idea for the next one-shot story about them again. Thanks to fanart out there that I saw and making me have an idea for this story to be created! And just a reminder, If there was a Grammar and Spelling mistake, Please forgive me. English is not my native tongue, so I hope you pardon me. I hope you all have a nice day!**


	5. Memories of Home (Prologue)

Somewhere near Rhode Island Headquarter, there was a peaceful neighbourhood that were protected under Rhode Island. The neighbourhood mostly consist of a resident of the investors that they were working with. Which is why it was highly guarded and watched by Rhode Island all the times.

And one of the mansion was left emptied. Until a certain woman wearing a black leather jacket arrive in her black sport-motorcycle that stop right in front of the gate. She take her helmet off and revealing a white haired with an ear of lynx, swinging her head both direction from the sweat she gain inside the helmet.

"It's unusually hot today" Kal'tsit complain as she getting down from her motorcycle that still running. She put her face in a scanner beside the gate **"Welcome home, Doctor Kal'tsit"** a robotic female voice can be heard as the gate start to unlock itself and open for her.

She drove inside as she found a spot to park her motorcycle which located at front door of the mansion. "Let's see how dirty you are" Kal'tsit put her palm in the modified steel security double door coated as a normal double door to hide the security system. she hold her palm in the surface of the door for a few second until the door can be heard opened and the woman push the door with the handle as she take a step inside.

The light inside of the house were automatically turned on as the door open and revealing a bright wide room filled by classic Victorian furniture in the living room with a combination of a modern kitchen set that can be seen from the distant.

She look at the golden glossy floor as she take a step slowly and feel the dirty dust getting into her leg. "I guess I need to start cleaning quickly" she spend no time looking around the house and goes toward a basement door that were hidden by the surrounding red wall, it took her a half a minute to find the small handle that her finger can fit in before sliding it open

Kal'tsit hate this overkill security system just to get into the basement to pick up her cleaning equipment "Why do we even have to hid this door.." she sighed as she try to remember a reason where she used to live in the house

"_Doctor, are you sure this isn't too overkill?" Kal'tsit said while she saw the hidden basement door in the wall that were pointed by her husband._

"_Come on Kal, You know there's an oripathy chaos outside" a man with brown hair open the door as he lead her inside "We never know until a big riot came out" he continue while they go downstair, meanwhile Kal'tsit can only shake her head from her husband statement "Whatever you say darling.."_

Back to the future, the woman smiled after she remember her past with the man she used to live with "of course it's his idea" as she goes inside the basement

And so, the white-haired start cleaning the house alone. Starting of her goal from the first floor of the living room and ending it at the bathroom on the second floor. But it took her 2 hours until she completely clean the first floor, including the furniture like a grand piano she had near the living room.

_'I should've wait for Amiya before cleaning this up'_ the woman is exhausted as she saw the stair that led to the second floor who still yet untouched.

Kal'tsit continue her cleaning session until she reach the master bedroom when she caught something of her interest in the wardrobe. It was a box of a ring. Her engagement ring, if she remembers. It's been years since she last saw it because of Amiya always cleaning the second floor.

Kal'tsit open it and saw the diamond ring stuck inside it. A very small word has been carved outside the ring, written "Love Until Death". The lynx is recollecting her memories as she continue stare the ring like she was being sucked into.

xxxxxx

_A couple can be seen walking silently in the park on the middle of the night. It was a quiet night without anyone around except them. They spot a bench and walk toward it._

"_Kal'tsit" the man called her name as they viewed the lake across the bench they were sitting._

_The white-haired turned her head "Yes?" she replied_

_The man keep his gaze fixated on the lake, "What do you really like about me? Answer Honestly."_

_Kal'tsit try to think for a few second before replying to him "well, I think I like the most about you is because you are easy to talk with even though you don't like talking that much when in public Doctor." she answered._

_The man turn his head to her "Is that it..?" hoping that there's another reason behind it_

_now it's her who viewed the lake "..and your presence alone always make me calm from the stressed I received" she added before making small chuckle "Not to mention you are quite a handsome man." a small smile showed up on her face and making the man flustered,_

"_I see.." the man looking down his knee "If.. you love me that much.. then.." the man heart start beating fast inside his body and making his whole leg shaking._

_He took a breath before stood up and stand right in front of the his lover who was surprised by his sudden action. The man put his right hand on one of the pocket trouser he wear before pulling out a small black box and drop one knee into the pavewalk_

_It only took a second before Kal'tsit realised his current intention, meanwhile the man try to gather much courage just to say the line in short amount of time "w-will you marry me.. Kal'tsit?" the man stuttered at first as his heartrate went to the roof._

_Kal'tsit, who sit silent in there with her eye widened by the man proposal, was actually having an explosion of a heartbeat inside her mind, and so she quickly stood up without further waiting._

"_Yes." she said._

_the man who look down in worrying while waiting for her answer, heard the acceptance. He looked up to her face and saw the usual serious woman he know almost everyday melting and having the most reddest face that he never seen before ever since they met each other._

_Kal'tsit try to cover her tomato face with her hand as she start to tear up from the sudden proposal before lending her left hand toward the man hand. The Doctor saw her gesture and quickly put the ring on her ring finger before standing up and hugging her tightly._

"_I-I love you Kal'tsit!" he start to cry with her while he wrap around her whole body._

"_Thank you.. Doctor.." she hugs him tightly while putting her wet face on his shoulder. both of them were crying of joy silently as the couple ready to move on into their next relationship stage._

xxxxxx

Meanwhile, the current Kal'tsit is trying to keep her emotion inside as she remember the proposal coming from the Doctor.

"I need to continue" she shakes her head and put the ring down back again where it belongs before continue her cleaning session.

Shortly after cleaning the wardrobe, she look at her next task that caught her interest ever since she got into this room.

"What to do with you.." she said to herself as she saw their marriage photo hanging in the wall in different places. Kal'tsit honestly doesn't hate it, in fact, it makes her glad that a happy life for her was possible, but she still doesn't want the photo hanging in the public eyes. What would happen if she—somehow—invite the doctor into their-**her** house and saw this collection of photo of them being together?

That will make the man shocked and became awkward for sure when he was having his amnesia. Kal'tsit thinking for a minute and made a decision to put it down and hide it on her former husband home office room. The woman made sure she cleaned all of the photos first before moving it to another place and left it in a locked room for good.

After that, Kal'tsit goes back to her master bedroom and clean the modern-styled double bed, but as she start to clean, her mind wander off to memory when she was having her own pleasure with the Doc—her former husband in the bed. It caused her to blush for the rest of cleaning off the dust from the mattress.

* * *

After cleaning the master bedroom, she moved on and check up the other bedroom in second floor that had been locked away for very long time ever since she moved to sleep in the HQ. And it was untouched by Amiya because of Kal'tsit didn't bother to unlock it up whenever they cleans the house once a year.

She take a peek once she unlock it with a normal key, It was very dusty and dark, but the light that came from the window in the room help her just enough to see the inside of the room and the dust particle that floating in the air.

She remembers clearly that the reason why there is few empty room in the house was because of the future family that she.. **they** planned after their marriage. Which is not the case anymore now. ever since the huge riot that broke out few years ago, ruining her chance to have her own child from working constantly, same as her former husband. Not to mention it was one of the reason why her husband become colder after seeing countless of death by trying to saving the infected from the mass attack.

After that, It became one of her motivation to find the cure for oripathy more faster so she could live back where there was a peace again and no reunion roaming around the continent just to create a havoc daily and scare the public.

"Curse them" Kal'tsit said it under her breath before closing the empty dusty room. She will clean it later once it became necessary.

And so, after 3 and half hours has passed. the white-haired has finished and the house was clean.. well, there is still some room she didn't bother to clean because of uselessness. so she ignored it until it became a temporary room if anything bad happen in the HQ.

Kal'tsit quickly took a shower in her house and enjoy the freshness of a clean house before going back to the HQ. "Everything's done." she packed her stuff up and goes toward the entrance before taking one last look of the empty yet clean house

_'Someday.. I will be back again and lived here once it's all over..'_ she promised to the beautiful mansion that she once called home before looking forward again and ready to get back to work.

**F.I.N**

* * *

**..And it's finally over! I actually made this as a prequel for the current story that I'm still writing about Kal'tsit x Doctor. If it turned out good, I will publish it here. if it's bad, I may move on into another One-Shot story! it all depend whether or not I feel satisfied once it's done. ****Anyway, I hope you like this chapter (because it took me 3 hours to make -_-) and I will see you in the next one! Goodbye!**


	6. Our Home - Day

**Saturday / 9:30 AM / Rhode Island Base 00**

It was a clear summer sky in Rhode Island. Nearly every Operators in Rhode island is planning to go and have a nice vacation together this summer after the sudden announcement from Kal'tsit about a surprise vacation.

The result was very positive, they were happy about it after working tirelessly and fighting against reunion for months. Except for a certain person...

"here we go doctor." A female white lynx put the paperwork down in front of the Doctor eyes.

"..."

A man with his usual Rhode Island jacket was unmasked and his face became gloomy as he watch his paperwork drop by in his office. the Doctor currently in a foul mood. It started when he heard the announcement of the vacation trip last night.

* * *

**_Last Night.._**

"Attention everyone, This is Doctor Kal'tsit speaking." The sound coming from the speaker can be heard in every corner of the building. Everyone turn their heard toward the speaker and listening carefully as the voice comes from Leader of Rhode Island herself.

"as a compliment of your contribution toward Rhode Island, I, as a Leader for Rhode island, shall give everyone a special treatment for acknowledgement of your hard work in the past few months.'' Everyone stop their current activities to listen to her announcement.

"The Vacation Trip is solely for Non-Executive " She added

"Tomorrow morning, All of you will be put on a break and will be send to a vacation trip for 2 days" Most operator raise their eyebrow from the words that came through, "wait, Vacation trip?" said by a certain redhead with a halo above her head

"I know this was a sudden announcement, but I hope everyone agrees about this idea I gave for everyone. in the time being, Please have a good rest and meet me tomorrow morning around 7 o'clock outside of the front of the building. Everyone Dismissed." The end of the announcement leaving some people with a smile and a relief in their face while looking forward to the vacation trip they will be having tomorrow.

* * *

Back in the current time, the Doctor starts crossing his hand tightly as he is displeased of being left behind while everyone was out having some fun time. It was her decision that kept him unnecessarily busy.

But as time passed, Kal'tsit keep ignoring the Doctor current moodlet. Meanwhile, the Doctor knew he wouldn't get an answer from her if he keep this up. So the unmasked sighed in defeat and begin to approach the serious woman directly,

"Can i ask a question?" he speaks calmly

Kal'tsit looks toward him as the Doctor finally spoke a word for her after everyone left for their vacation trip, "Sure."

He fixed his back straight before giving his question "Why am I staying here but Amiya able to follow the vacation trip?" He sharpened his eyes and demanded for an answer directly from her.

Kal'tsit saw the man look and softly sigh "Well, the Vacation Trip are only for Low-Ranking Operator Doctor." She put her last paper to the table for him to work

"And Amiya is still young. She deserves to enjoy her youth like a normal girl" Kal'tsit added as she fixed her hair behind her ear.

The answer was still not enough reason for him to not be able getting a vacation day after working hard and getting deployed in almost every battlefield for Rhode island sake

"I work hard too you know. In fact, I think I am overworked here enough to the point of passing out." The Doctor swiftly turn his head to another direction

Kal'tsit knew the conversation was heading toward this, "Look Doctor, It's not only you who didn't get a day off even after pushing your limit" she message back of her neck

"Have you seen Warfarin? Or perhaps Closure? They didn't get a day off that much even though they always working behind the battlefield" Kal'tsit pointed out the two operator who stayed behind.

Kal'tsit let out a coughed before adding "Meanwhile I must stay here most of the time compare those two and rarely have more than 3 day off in a year." She includes herself from the tiredness she was collecting for the past years.

The Doctor can only keep his lip locked from the answer '_I guess she's right..'_ the Doctor surrender as he realising how much different of the workload he got compared to her, He finally picked up a paper and documents from the piles that Kal'tsit has given him and start his usual work.

Kal'tsit saw the man finished his thoughts after her reasons and start to work again while the others are having their day off, '_ Maybe he is right..' _ She may have been giving him a lot of tough task ever since he woke up from coma, which is honestly unfair for the amnesia man.

Kal'tsit lean her back on his desk and closing her eyes while thinking about a reward for the ever-working hard Doctor. She lost on her thought for a few minutes before making a decision.

The white-haired turn around "Doctor, once you are done with these, Let's go take a swim" she suggest as she try to make a make-up reward for his hard work

The Doctor caught off guard by her sudden request "wait, there's a swimming pool in here?" He asked back as he is clueless about the building he worked in for the time being.

"Of course not. I mean, there is a place that I know of who had a swimming pool near here." She clear her word

"Oh, um..." He paused for a moment. "What's wrong?" the woman raise an eyebrow "I.. don't know how to swim." He try to look down to hide his embarrassment because he didn't wore his mask today

Kal'tsit mind clicked as she found out about his amnesia that making him losing the ability to swim "I see, I guess you forgot how to swim then." She think for a second before having another idea "Then, How about having lunch outside together?" she suggest another choice that she had in her mind

"Sure" the Doctor gave a quick reply. He didn't mind trying to hang out with her for the first time after he came back to Rhode Island, after all, He wanted to know more about the cold person that was leading the current organization.

Meanwhile the lynx covered her smiled as she looks down "Alright, Call me if you need anything." She tries to avoid the eye contact.

Kal'tsit then leave the room after giving him farewell and tries to finish her own work, '_I need to buy groceries quickly.'_ She increases her step and begin to run in the quiet hallway before passing by Closure.

"Hm?'' The black-haired saw the unusual rush from Kal'tsit as she goes toward the lift.

Kal'tsit came out from the lift and walk toward her black motorcycle with a green stripe that follow the line of the body. She's going to do this as fast as she can before the Doctor work has been finished, She thought.

_**2 Hours Later...**_

The Doctor was done with his leftover work. It was only a pile of paperwork about maintenance, lab research progress, and daily necessities. Which is easy to work with.

He stretch his hand upward and stood up after tidying up his own desk from all of the papers he had done reading.

"Everything is finished... very good!" he does the checkup before leaving his desk and pick up his mask. "Now, I need to go find her and report it." He closes the door behind him and walk toward Kal'tsit lab room where she normally stays during the day.

xxxxxx

The Doctor ring a bell "Kal'tsit?" he stood outside of her lab room. Shortly after, the steel slide door were opened, revealing the woman standing still right in front of the door as she was expecting for the man to arrive

"Are you done yet?" she crossed her arms and looked at him. "Yes." He confirms.

"Alright, shall we go then?" she pull her black leather jacket from the clothes stand near the door, "I guess." The Doctor reply shows a worry about where she will bring him to, but he followed her footstep leading to the basement anyway.

"This is your motorcycle?" the Doctor saw the black sport motorcycle that are parked in the basement

"Yes Doctor." She open the trunk under the seat and brings out other helmet for the man to use. "Use this" she gave it to him before wearing her own black helmet, "Might need to take off your mask for that one" the woman suggested as she saw the Doctor having trouble putting it on.

After a few minute passed by, Kal'tsit turn on her starter and revving up the engine. "Hang on tight, Doctor" she gave him the warning before pulling the gas on the handle "Wa-wait" the Doctor lock his arm in her lower body while gripping for his dear life for the rest of the ride.

xxxxxx

After 15 minutes on the road, they arrived in a big house on a peaceful neighbourhood. A bit farther from Rhode Island Base than the Doctor would hope for.

"Wow" the Doctor gaze in amazement from the surrounding beautiful big houses as they slow down. "Where are we?" he asked while continuing his eyes toward the row of mansion lining up in the side of the road. Meanwhile the woman seemed didn't listen as the man was asking a question, she was too focused on her mirror and her surrounding before goes a full-stop in front of a big gate.

"Is this.. your house?" they drop off from their seat and stand right in front of a gated white mansion, "Yes." She replied before approaching what seems like a security scanner.

"**_Face detected. Welcome home, Doctor Kal'tsit" _**A robotic female voice can be heard from the speaker below the scanner before the gate made a soft clank as it unlock and open automatically for the two of them. "Let's get inside quickly." Said Kal'tsit while checking their surrounding to see any suspicious person that might be following them.

Once the two of them pass the front yard, they were greeted by a sudden light shinign from above and lighting up the house, revealing huge living room covered with red and rose wallpaper, a golden glossy floor that form a design of a giant sun as they combined, followed by a fancy victorian furniture with a modern fireplace below the TV as it fixed into the wall, and a black grand piano that was almost missed by the Doctor eyes attention.

"Holy crap Kal'tsit. I didn't know you are this rich." The Doctor's jaw dropped. It was a very surprise welcome, coming from the woman who handles 'Almost-Bankrupt Organization' thought the Doctor. Shortly after continue looking around the fancy living room, the amnesiac man face change into suspicion toward Kal'tsit

"Hey..." he hesitate for a moment "..Y-You didn't use the funding for Rhode Island didn't you?" he prayed his assumption to be wrong

The woman confused as she tilt her head, "Of course not." The lynx woman answered. it seems like she was being honest while answering his serious question from the Doctor point of view. that was relief for him.

"So, Since this is my home, I will cook for your lunch, understand?" she walk toward the kitchen that can be seen from the distance in the living room. Kal'tsit just brought the ingredients she needs for both of them an hour ago, and then she needs to clean the house where she rarely stayed because of this occasion.

"I will cook a meatball with spaghetti if that's fine with you?" she called him out across the room. "That's fine!" Doctor shouted back.

While waiting for Kal'tsit preparing the food, Doctor tries to spend his time by exploring the big empty house. He saw a lot of classical paintings that made him fascinated as it decorated most of the walls. Not to mention that the Victorian style can be clearly seen in the whole house, he was like living inside his dream house.

He saw a wooden stair that lead to the second floor. as he go upstair, he saw a red carpet covering the hallway. The house was surprisingly coated with classic-theme decoration for the taste of a serious woman "This is amazing!"as Doctor excitement began to rise while continuing exploring alone. 'Just how rich is she?' Doctor think.

The Doctor has discover a lot of rooms while he was exploring:

The house has 2 bathrooms, 1 bedroom, 2 empty dusty room, and 1 locked room on the second floor. Not to mention there is big backyard filled with a large swimming pool that can be seen from the kitchen area.

The Doctor found out the two empty room on the second floor were pretty dusty and old, and then he goes to another room that was unlocked, what he found was a good smell of chocolate coming from the room. "Interesting.."

the Doctor take a peek from the door and saw a modern steel double bed with a curved stainless steel design holding the mattress that coated with a black blanket above it

the man's reaction was surprised and confused as he saw the room had a complete modern look compared the classical victorian style that can be traced in every room he checked. He was tempted to go inside what seems like a bedroom, "So this is her bedroom—"

"Doctor?" a sudden female voice making him jolted as he instinctively closed the door shut

"Oh, what is it?" he saw Kal'tsit across the hallway near the stairs, glaring at him with her hand crossed "Isn't it rude to open someone's room without their permission?" the strategist of Rhode Island was busted by Kal'tsit.

"I-I'm very sorry!" he apologize for his lack of attitude. Kal'tsit sighed before walking back toward the downstair "Sit still would you?" she ordered the curious man before resume her cooking session.

xxxxxx

As minutes goes by and the doctor continue silently watching the woman cooks for their lunch, the man tried to break the icy cold atmosphere in the house after getting caught in action.

"So.. I didn't know you play Piano." The Doctor try to pointed out the grand piano that are left alone in the corner near them

"Yes, but only sometimes." She answered as she start to put the spaghetti that had been cleaned to the boiling water.

"and what's with the empty room for?" the Doctor asked again after his discovery inside the house

"It's because.." Kal'tsit seems rather thinking for the proper answer "..This house was made for a temporary safehouse in case anything happened" she added. Trying to hide the main reason for its existence.

The man rise a confusion look from her words "I don't think that's enough room for hundred of operator that currently working in right now." He pointed out.

"Before then, there's only 20 members only on Rhode Island Doctor." Kal'tsit swiftly give the man a detailed answer while she's mixing the boiling spaghetti with a wooden spoon.

The Doctor facepalm "Oh sorry. I didn't know how many people were working in Rhodes Island back then." he apologize. realizing he had no recollection about the past, Kal'tsit suddenly felt bad after making her tone like that "No, I should've said it more politely" her turn to apologize.

Time has passed and now the lunch are ready for both of them. They begin to sat in silence on the small dinner table near the kitchen and dig in for the food without giving a word to each other until it was finished.

"Thank you for the meal, Kal'tsit." The Doctor put his fork down and drink a glass of water near him,

Suddenly, the white-haired remembered something important after they've finished eating their lunches. "How was it?" she ask for the taste of her own cooking. It's been awhile since Kal'tsit cook a meal for other people.

"It was delicious" the Doctor give his opinion in a kind of surprised tone, "I never saw you cook before, so this is new to me." He smiled satisfyingly while patting his filled stomach.

His praise was not to be expected for Kal'tsit and she quickly lowered her head as she became flustered "I see.." she kept her smile hidden away from the person right in front of her '_I always cook for you back then..' _she remembers the peaceful days when they are a married couple and living inside the house together.

Kal'tsit quickly snapped from her memory ride and begin to clean the leftover dishes with the Doctor help as he give his appreciation toward her for serving him.

Shortly after that. the Doctor was at a loss of what to-do list in his freetime. He looks around the house and saw the pool in the backyard that were left alone by him previously,

"Is this by any chance the swimming pool your talking about?" the Doctor recollect her words earlier that day. meanwhile the woman is currently washing her hand and turn her head toward the backyard as she heard him

"Yes Doctor." She finished washing and swing her arm before drying it in the towel, "Do you want to take a dip?" Kal'tsit offered the Doctor who still locking his head in the direction of the pool

The man didn't give her a quick reply as he think about the offer "umm.." he was shy at first "If you allowed me, that is, Then I want to try it." He rest his chin on his hand and try to act normal

Kal'tsit smirked as she was amused by his reaction. "Go for it Doctor." She giving him the hand sign toward the pool.

"Ah, Thanks you." The Doctor put down his jacket in nearby chair and walks toward the backyard.. well, not quite yet because he was troubled at first to find the door to go outside until Kal'tsit pointed it.

She quietly tried to hold her laughter with her top class acting stone-face "There Doctor" she point toward the glass door that nearly blended with the other large glass panel, the only thing that made it noticable was the sliding door handle.

"A-ah, I see!" he tried hiding his embarrassment and quickly leave the kitchen as he opens it.

Kal'tsit start to relax and show her smile as she felt it's far away enough without being seen by the doctor from outside. It was quite cute sight coming from the doctor confusion look. It making her realise that the man has really change after losing his memory..

No, that's not it, it's more like he has become his old-self again. the man was very cheerful behind his quiet demeanor, and he was a bit clumsy too when she lived with him in their early married life. His post-amnesia really turn back around to his younger years.

Kal'tsit stood in place and silently watch the man walking in her backyard home as he start to dip his legs in the pool, '_ I hope you enjoy your own home' _she wished as she follow the Doctor's footsteps to accompany him outside in their backyard.

**To be Continued...?**

* * *

**a long chapter than usual am I right? ****I couldn't believe I have managed this far. I'm still writing the Third Chapter (still in Rough Draft though), but I think this is a good place to stop in case of a scenario where I'm still dissatisfied about the story for the next chapter.**

**Anyway, I will go and straight to write and finished the third chapter before publish the second chapter! Honestly, I'm still scared about how will I end it. please have some mercy for me and wait patiently for the next one to be released!**

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter of the story and I will see you in the next one!**


	7. Our Home - Evening

They spend most of their time chatting in the pool as they dip their legs in the water to cool it down while above them is a hot sun covering the sky.

"Doctor" She called him after their previous talking subject was over

"Yes?" the Doctor turn his head toward her.

Kal'tsit looks hesitant at her words, "Do you want to stay here a bit more longer?" she offered

The Doctor look at his holographic watch in his wrist and saw the current time, 1:30 PM.

"Well.. I don't have anything to do right now" he stated first, " but are you sure our base will be fine?" he add as he remembered about their current empty Rhode Island base.

"Don't worry about it. We still have other executives that are left behind" She pointed out the others who still active in the base

The Doctor started doubting her words until he saw her eyes, showing no worries about the safety of their base. "If your not worried, then I will trust your judgement." The man followed her decision.

He relax his shoulder and put his arm holding his back from falling back "I guess I will stay in here for a bit. I don't wanna miss this peaceful day" he said while looking at the clear sky and birds flying over in the summer heat.

They continue to chat outdoor until Kal'tsit ordered him to go back inside before getting sunburn. They stayed under the sun for almost an hour and their skin became a bit tanned.

Then they continued spending their time watching 3-hours movie from Columbia called "Revenger: Originite War" in the living room.

But in the midway of the movie, the Doctor suddenly have a foggy flashback about his childhood. He was reading his favourite comic book to one of the characters in the film called "Steel Man" in his bedroom.

'wait.. what was that?' the Doctor became distracted from the memory he received while watching the movie. 'is that.. one of my memory?' he tried to think back of what happened, but unable to remember again. The amnesiac man gave up after minutes of failing for trying to recollect his memories again and continue to watch the movie that was still ongoing in front of the flat screen.

One hour later, the movie has finished. Leaving the cliffhanger of many heroes and people being ashes and vanishing. "What the hell? Is that seriously it?!" The Doctor protested as he start to became intrigue into the story.

The woman sitting beside him was a little surprised from his sudden protest, "Don't worry Doctor. They already made the second part for this." She said while showing the second part of the movie called "Revenger: Endgame"

Both of them chat about the film they just had finished watching for a while, until the Doctor mention of the strange recollection he got in the midway,

"—Oh yeah, I think I regain some of my memory when we are at that part." The Doctor say it casually. Meanwhile Kal'tsit who listen to him for all this time, caught in a surprise by that one.

"..You what?" she want to make sure she heard it right

"I... gain some of my memory?" the Doctor still hadn't realised of how important it was when he said it again.

"..." The woman became silent and pulled up her phone, "I should make a note about this, Doctor." She said as she rapidly typing and began questioning the man about when and what scene when he exactly regain his memories. Their chat suddenly took a turn into a question and answer session for a while.

xxxxxx

"I think that should be enough for now." Kal'tsit put down her phone back in the table. They have spend most of their time doing a surprise interview after watching the movie.

The Doctor start to lose the track of time and looking toward the window as he watch the dim sunlight coming from outside, "Kal'tsit, I think it's time for me to head back" he suggest after having enough break time to refresh his mind completely inside her home.

Kal'tsit agree "Let's go pack our stuff before heading back." They both stand up and pick up their own perspective items and clothes as they prepare to go back toward their current home in the base...

..Until a sudden rain came.

"This was unexpected.." the Doctor saw millions of droplets coming from the sky hitting the front yard from inside the house.

Kal'tsit standing beside him had the same thought with the man. The weather suddenly turned sharp and now both of them stuck inside together in her house.

"Well.. Let's just pray it will be over before its late night." she retreat from the window and lit her fireplace in the living room. "in the time being, let's warm ourselves." she told the Doctor to take a seat in the sofa while waiting for the weather to be clear.

The warmth made both of them comfortable as the rain became heavier, Kal'tsit saw the tired Doctor starting to close his eyes and resting his head in the chair across her, she notice the man didn't use his mask ever since they arrived.

'You become more comfortable aren't you?' she remembers the amnesiac man became insecure about his surroundings after he lost his memory, from people calling out his name without him knowing who they are and what kind of history do they share with him. So he start to wear his mask ever since then.

"If you want to take a nap, sleep in the sofa" Kal'tsit told the sleeping man.

her voice made the man conscious "hmm..? ah yes.." the Doctor yawn before rising from his seat "Thank you, Kal" he moved his way to the sofa before laying down properly.

Kal'tsit got affected as she watch the Doctor fall asleep in the sofa, "Take a good rest Doctor. I will wake you up once the rain stop" Kal'tsit leave the sleeping man alone as she take a rest.

Kal'tsit walk inside her bedroom and sit down in the side of the bed. she was observing the quiet room until her gaze stuck in the wardrobe.

She reach to it and open the inside, and inside the cabinet there was a black box. she grabs it and opens the box to reveal the diamond ring. she look at it for a minute before pulled the ring out of its home

She put the box above the wardrobe and hold the ring with her thumb finger before bringing it to the bed. she checks every angle to see any dust or scratch stuck in the ring, but it was still clean like new.

Kal'tsit look at the ring and her finger, her vision are going back and forth like there was something in her mind that made her want to test if the ring still fits between her finger or not.

She slowly pull her left hand and the ring closer each second, and she move the ring position to her left ring finger as it was inches away before her finger slide down inside the gap. there was a hesitant moment from her, thinking why would she try it even though the answer can be seen without her putting it on.

'just this once' she let her secret feelings control her body and put the ring all the way down to the bottom of her left ring finger. it was still matching for her.

the woman rise her left hand upward toward the light and saw the whole ring beautifully reflect the light. meanwhile, her mind wandered to the past of her journey with the Doctor...

_xxxxxx_

_It's year XXXX, a few months before Rhode Island was founded._

_Kal'tsit currently working with another company after fleeing from Ursus few months ago after an accident happened in her facility that change the world forever in her previous research facilities._

_the ancient lynx at the time, found a temporary place to gain some funds and connection for her to build her own company where she could help the infected and stop the infection spreading._

_she was still unfamiliar at her new workplace. and she was assigned straight to a development team that focused on finding a cure for a certain disease that is spreading in another country. and that's when she met him._

_"Good Morning miss" a tall man in a lab coat greeted her as she goes inside the isolation lab room_

_"Good Morning" she replied as she hold her clipboard in her waist._

_there was a silence in the room while only two of them were present, the man tried to break the ice "I suppose you are the new Doctor who got assigned in here?" the brown-haired make an assumption after hearing the news from his colleague_

_"That's right." she confirms before turning her head to the man that are currently sitting beside her_

_"My name is Kal'tsit. I wish for us to cooperate in the near future" she introduces herself formally before starting her work._

_"Nice to meet you, Dr. Kal'tsit" he stretch his hand for a handshake with the white-haired. Kal'tsit saw his gesture while reading the data paper she got, "Very well" she accepted it._

_a few months later.._

_"Dr. Kal'tsit!" a male shout were heard from the distance as the woman walk in the hallway,_

_"oh, Doctor." she turned around and saw a man running approaching her._

_He was gasping for air after running all the way from the third floor to the lobby of the building, "Dr. Kal'tsit… I heard.. you.. you are resigning?" he take a deep breath to control his heart_

_Kal'tsit gives him a nod. the man eyes turn to wide "Why?"_

_"..." the female ancient lynx is holding off her answer. She had a secret plan to develop her own _pharmaceutical_ company in the future, and she doesn't want any of her team member know about it except Warfarin,_

_"Answer me Dr. Kal'tsit!" he exclaim. he know something was weird after he heard a rumour about Kal'tsit having some argument with the director of the company, which got backed by the evidence of her sudden resignation_

_Kal'tsit looks around the crowded lobby full of scientist and doctors passing by in the area, "follow me." she ordered while walking toward an emergency stair door._

_The emergency stairs were quiet and no one can be spotted so far, which is the perfect spot for her to answer the man without being listened to by other people._

_"That's.. That's amazing Dr. Kal'tsit" Doctor was amazed by her plan. How did she manage to gather all the resources on a quick amount of time?_

_"It's thanks to the director that agreed to fund this future project." she explain. the white-haired was having no argument at all with the director. she often goes to his office alone so she could explain her plan and convince him to fund her company that will be created in the near future after being given an excuse of not being able to move freely in here._

_"Wait what? the Director will give some funds to you?! I thought you are.." he lowered his voice before finishing it. it was all just misunderstanding for people that saw it from an outsider perspective._

_he clear his throat "A-Anyway, If I can help, I will gladly to join you two" he volunteer himself_

_Kal'tsit quickly shut down the offer "No Doctor, You don't need to help me or us." the man was surprised from her rejection_

_the woman meanwhile, already had checked all of her team member record to consider for assistance to help her building the company in the near future, and the Doctor was a prime candidate to fit the role for leading the rescue team, which is what she really wanted for helping the infected that are hiding separately in big cities._

_But there is a reason for her for why she didn't want to give an offer for anyone in her team yet,_

_"Doctor, I don't want you to put in danger" she said_

_"What do you mean by that?" the Doctor confuse_

_Kal'tsit sighed before opening her mouth again "Doctor, if you can see the current situation the world are right now, There is a big chance my company will do more than treating them" she tells him._

_"I'm prepared for that." he unconsciously deepen his voice as his eyes glared right at her. Kal'tsit saw the eyes of the man turn differently from his usual-self, like he regretted something from his decision in the past and became angry at its mistake._

_there was a silence between them as they look toward each other for a few seconds. the lynx sighed again as she got defeated "If you're that insisted, It means you ready to take all the risk" she broke the contact and walk pass the man toward the door behind him_

_shortly after, she stop at her track. "Welcome to the team, Doctor" she looks at him before closing the door behind her._

_xxxxxx_

_a male Doctor is currently heading toward a lab that was surrounded with thick glasses that can be seen clearly from outside. and in there, he saw a white-haired female lynx working in the lab._

_he makes sure Kal'tsit notice his presence by knocking the glass across the room before going inside._

_"What is it Doctor?" the woman is currently fixated reading her lab result._

_the Doctor cleared his throat, "I.. just want to ask you if you want to go to the brand new cafe right around the street tomorrow morning?" the Doctor ask the busy woman who is reading her paper lab_

_the Head of the Rhode Island Medical Research Team is currently swapping the paper back and forth while reading all of the data she got. "Can you see what I'm currently doing right now Doctor?" she told him off in a calm voice._

_the Doctor was too focused on asking the question for an entire day and forgetting about her work time, "I-I'm sorry if I was disturbing you. I will go now as soon as possible!" he quickly turned around and head toward the exit_

_Kal'tsit saw him leaving in rush "-About your question." the woman call his word in her mouth, making the man stop his track and looks toward her_

_"Yes, I can go tomorrow morning," she confirmed._

_"waitreally?" a word escapes from his mouth after he hears an unexpected answer "I mean, Understood. I will see you tomorrow" He tried to play it cool and leave the lab behind quickly to hide his excitement._

xxxxxx

Kal'tsit remembered the times she spent with him while laying down and keeping her left hand upward toward the light to reveal the shiny diamond ring she got from their engagement.

"You really didn't remember.." Kal'tsit felt like she was sent back in time with him. when the man is still in his clumsy and shy state just like when they met each other for the first time. She slowly and surely began to fall in love with him all over again when they start spending time together… Correction, It's not like she didn't loved him anymore after their quote and quote "harsh time".

She put her left hand right in her chest, _'If only you remembered me.._' Her eyes started to release a drop of tear. the lynx didn't know whether or not it's her feelings or tiredness she yawned shortly after that..

The sound of the rain hitting the walls and the roof makes her nerves and brain calm. She likes the current atmosphere inside her house.

Moments go by and the woman slowly let her unconsciousness go away while still wearing her ring in her finger.

xxxxxx

**Meanwhile in Rhode Island Main Base**

The rain pouring hard across the street as Closure look outside at the window.

"ahh..." she quick sigh "I can't believe she took the opportunity to snatch him away" she was amused after knowing the lack of presence from the Doctor and her ancient lynx friend in the base

"Ah well, I hope she surprises me with a baby in a few months" the dark-haired grinned before retreating to her dorm.

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to be honest with you, the last chapter i'm working on (chapter 3) is not looking satisfyingly good right now. I'm still figuring out how can I end it without making Kal'tsit out of character. So I might need some more time to work on it or just completely redo it all over again before I publish it. I'm a bad writer aren't I? I'm so sorry :(**

**Worst case scenario, it will be a short chapter if I can't came up a way to wrap up the story for the third chapter.**


	8. Our Home - Night (END)

**Before you read the last chapter for "Our Home" story, I just want to say that I am very thankful for you to stick around this long. I honestly can't believe people able to understand and like this fanfic while my limit of english language is very visible in the eye.**

**Seriously, I can't even hold a minute from reading this collection because I'm just cringe and embarrassed by how bad I am with the words..**

**Anyway, Enjoy the last chapter of "Our Home" (not the end of this collection. Don't worry)**

* * *

The rain is still pouring down in the city and the area surrounding it. It's been two hours but the rate has been slowing down. the Doctor who is asleep on the white-cream Victorian sofa is starting to regain his consciousness

"hnn.." the man raised his eyes slowly and heard a little sound of water hitting the roof outside the house. '_the rain is almost gone' _the man thought.

He rose up to a sitting position and saw his wrist watch, 7:00 PM. "Oh no, It's late." the unmasked Doctor grab his mask on the table and began to look all over the first floor for the woman he was previously with, but there were no signs of her.

the Doctor looks at the stair, remembers the bedroom he found on the second floor. '_she must be in there'_ he hope as he took a step in the stair.

He reached what-he-seemed to be her bedroom and softly knocked on the door and waiting for her response.

Seconds goes by but there were no sound coming from inside.

the Doctor knock again more loudly now, but there was still no response coming from her. "Kal'tsit?" he called her name before pull the knob down gently and take a peek,

He saw a bed from the small gap he made as he pushed the door more and more before revealing the sleeping white-haired ancient lynx in her bed.

"oh." the Doctor hope he didn't wake her up by his previous calling.

He slowly took a step forward toward the bed where Kal'tsit was sleeping, he stop his track right in front of her where her face is facing in the left side of the bed

the Doctor never saw her sleeping before until now. and he couldn't believe the serious lynx was able to made that sleeping beauty face while she was asleep. that's what he thinks anyway.

the Strategist felt a warm feeling inside his heart as he continue to look at Kal'tsit face, "beautiful.." a word unconsciously came out of his mouth. it made the Doctor close his mouth and became embarrassed as he realise what he just said while looking at sleeping Kal'tsit

As he covered his mouth, he felt his unprotected skin face and remember he never use his mask ever since he arrived here. Weird, is what the Doctor currently think after seeing his unused mask.

Ever since he woke up with the amnesia, He rarely show his face around the base until he is sleeping in his dorm or alone in his office. He feels insecure after seeing unfamiliar faces who know his name while he doesn't know anything about them and feels very stranger toward them.

But somehow, the Amnesiac Doctor felt safe while he was with Kal'tsit. He didn't know her neither know about her occupation when they were first met, but as time goes by, they were starting to interact with each other everyday. She still treats him coldly like he was a nauseous for her, but there is still something inside him that wants to get closer and know her more after meeting each other.

'_I wonder why I want to know more about you..' _it was still a mystery for him to this day. Is it her personality that made him pulled toward her without his knowing? or is it his hidden memory that subconsciously made him trust her compare to others, like his body remember even after he lost his memory? either way, someday he will find out the reason why his feeling toward her is like this.

the Doctor break away from her face and look inside of the room that he hasn't been able to see before after Kal'tsit caught him in the act. now that he start to look at it, this room is very modern compared to the other room who have a classic theme style.

'_she had a unique taste..'_ he thinks. after exploring every inch of the room, his gaze reach her face again for the second time, and he caught something between the woman's left hand who are resting right in front of her face.

'_a ring?'_ the Doctor knows she wears a ring in her right hand because of her power from oripathy. but now, there is another one in her left hand, and it looked like a silver colour ring with a small diamond planted above it… wait, Diamond?

the Tactician kneel in the floor '_Is that… a wedding ring?' _the Doctor try to get a closer look while slowly and very gently rise her ring finger to avoid her waking up to confirm his suspicion.

after her finger was fully raised, it was just what he thought, a diamond ring. '_is she.. married?' _the Doctor eyes is focused on the ring and his mind suddenly began showing a flashes of images and voices in his head

xxxxxx

"_W-will you marry me?"_

A voice echo in his ear as he saw himself became short.. no, he was inside of a person that kneel down in front of a certain woman with a blurry head. and above his hand, there's a small black box of ring pointing toward the woman for proposal.

'_Wait.. what is this?' _the Doctor cannot recognize the face in front of him as it was covered in distorted way, but he can hear her voice

"_yes.."_

shortly after, his body hugs the mysterious woman very tightly while saying "_I love you.."_

'_I love you to who? Why am I inside this person? is this my memory?!' _the Doctor's mind became scrambling as he cannot control his body and only can watch of what happened in front of his eyes

and then, the Doctor was sent into another places where he stood still right in front of a mansion. a very familiar mansion.

"_Isn't it too big for both of us Doctor?" _said a female voice as she saw the newly build mansion for them to live in

'_that voice.. It's familiar..' _He try to match the voice with someone that he meet in Rhode Island until it was interrupted with his own voice

the man smiled "_Well, This is for our family after all." _the Doctor who heard the word coming out of his body start to be more and more puzzled about what happen

'_wait.. family? I have a family? When?!' _He baffled from the memory he received.

Meanwhile the mysterious female beside him seems not happy by her tone "_Doctor, remember our promise." _she said

"_yes yes, I got it Kal."_ the spectator, which is Doctor, is shock by the name call. '_Kal?!' _His heart were stop beating for a moment. He didn't expect that name will be dropped in his memory. especially in this situation where he seems like with his past… lover?

xxxxxx

the Doctor is losing track of time while he became sub-conscious until a sudden flinch coming from Kal'tsit hand, scaring him by surprise as he immediately release it

Kal'tsit only saw a glimpse of the man that sit near her "Do.. Doctor?" she woken up after feeling her hand has been grabbed by someone

"K-Kal'tsit. I'm sorry for waking you up.." he apologize quickly

"mm.. That's.. alright" she yawned and blink for a couple of moments until her vision were cleared

"What are you doing here- oh." she rise up and saw the ring that still stick in her finger "This is my.." she hold her mouth "..wedding ring" the white lynx is thinking to lie her answer, but she knows the ring already gave it away by the design, and it was her fault to forget to take it off

the Doctor clear his throat "W-well, I didn't expect you are actually married" He said while avoiding eye contact

Kal'tsit watch the man eyes pointing around the room. She sighed "I'm sorry for lying to you Doctor." she confess

"Why?" he raised his eyebrow from the sudden confession

"Because I hide everything from you" she said while playing with her ring in her finger. Both of them were silent for a minute while the Doctor who sit in the floor across her, became curious about her past love life as she continue focused on twisting her wedding ring

"If.. you allowed me to ask a question.." He ask for her permission first

"hn? about what?" she gave a quick reply

"...about your husband.. I presume, what happened to him?" the strategist of Rhode Island is trying to confirm about something after getting a sudden flash of moments coming from her wedding ring

"oh." She didn't expect that question. Kal'tsit feeling cornered after getting caught wearing her wedding ring, she know she can reject it and keep it hidden about her past, but at same time, there's just something inside her that want him to at least remember about it.

She gave up and chose to answer the question "Well, we had an argument when both of us were working…"

* * *

_the Doctor has just arrived in a newly built R.I.I.C after a risky operation_

_"Doctor" a female voice calling his name right before he enter his dorm_

_"What?' his replied with a cold tone. he know Kal'tsit approaching him to give a lecture after seeing the result of the mission_

_He can feel the woman wrath by standing behind him with a cold glare "Explain. Now." she saw the result of the mission few minutes ago, and she was not quite happy about it_

_"We were overruned in both sides. there's no way to breakthrough without breaking a bone" the man didn't turn around toward his former spouse_

_"look at me Doctor." She force him to look at her face, "It's because of your idea that you ended up in bad situation after ignoring my order!" She continue "Do you even remember our objective?!" she raise her voice "I told you to not chase them deep within their territory. but you didn't listen!" the lynx is very furious at the person in front of her_

_she clenched her fist "And because of that, your aggression made us lose our most experienced operator..." she lowered her sound as she realised her tone rises_

_the man is unfazed by her deep anger, "Look Kal, we were able to defeat half of their forces by doing that move. and if we keep this up, they won't be recover anytime soon." He explained. the Tactician was eager to defeat the Reunion quickly as possible before it became widespread to the other countries. and the only way to do it is by annihilating every soldier in sight to hold their count numbers. _

_Kal'tsit disagree as she heard his logic "and keep sending our operators to suicide mission?" she pointed out the sudden peak of the missing Operators in Rhode Island after each mission assigned by the man_

_"If that's what it takes to defeat Reunion, then yes." the Doctor answer were unexpected for the lynx ear. she is taken aback from the word that came out of her husband._

_Kal'tsit begin breathing heavily "How…" she could feel her fist began to shake "How could you say that?!" she shout and throw her right hand in full force before swing it to the metal wall beside her, leaving a big bending mark._

_She took a deep breath before exhaling slowly to calm herself down, "Doctor.. If I hear you say that again, This hand will land on you." she swiftly turn around toward the empty hallway, "I won't let you see her again. not with the current you" she threaten him before going back to her lab_

_In the next few days, Rhode Island launch a big operation that consist half of the Operators that are available. and that's when the Doctor goes missing.._

* * *

"...that's the last time I saw him" Kal'tsit explained of the last day she saw her husband before he goes missing for months.

"I heard he surrender himself to the dragon girl so he can buy time for the others to retreat.." she added while shaking her head from disbelief about her ex-husband sudden good behaviour that almost cost his life

the Doctor heard the stories and connected the dots when he start to arrived in Rhode Island for the first time after waking up from amnesia, he eavesdrop from other operators about how cold a person he was in the past, "and that person must be me.." he think out loud

Kal'tsit caught his small voice in her ears "Pardon?" she look at the man who staring at the floor

"ah, no. I was just theorizing about myself in the past." he let a fake smile out before open his mouth again "I guess I'm a bad Doctor huh?"

the white-haired sighed "It's not you. don't worry about it" she denied his theory

the Doctor look at Kal'tsit in the eye "No…" he shakes his head "I have some further evidence about my past" said him

Kal'tsit tilt her head "And that is?" she want to know why the man insisted

the Doctor move his eyes toward her ring "I.. remember about proposing to someone.. who have the same name as you" Kal'tsit swiftly replied "does it got anything to do with-" - "Please listen to me first. Kal'tsit" He ordered. the ancient lynx became silent

the Doctor continue "her voice was like you. and the house that I was standing is similar like yours..." he explained more about his recollection that happened couple minutes ago

Kal'tsit denied his memory "You must be having a daydrea-" she unable to finish her word "-If it's a dream, Explain why did I get these images in my head after looking at your ring?" He demand her explanation while looking at her intensely "It was the same thing as when we watch the movie." the man add.

Kal'tsit is stuck in her place, her worst fear became reality once the Amnesiac is getting his memory again. to be more exact, his love life.

the Doctor start to beg "I need your help Kal'tsit.. Please.. If I was wrong then explain why do I-"

"-You're right" She cannot cover it up anymore longer from him

"I'm sorry for lying to you" she lower her head. leaving the Doctor stuck by her answer

she continue looking down at the mattress "I'm just… afraid that I.." she corrected herself "That we will put our distance again if I make you remember" her hand begin to shakes.

After hearing the Doctor came back with Amnesia, she knew she must cut any feelings toward him as a reset. she thought everything would be alright by doing it. but, slowly and surely, it begin to hurt. When they talk together, she can only feel her chest clenching knowing the man beside him forget everything. including her love for him.

In the meantime, the Doctor held his breath as he heard Kal'tsit confession. _'wa-wait wait wait wait, does that mean we.. I.. am her husband?!' _He realizes the same cold man Kal'tsit describes in her past is her husband too.

"O-oh.. I see.." he became nervous and feeling so awkward after knowing the woman in front of him was his wife.. or ex-wife from the sound of her story.

his mood change again when he remember the bad treatment he gave to the others from her story "I.. I'm sorry for being cold back then" he bow his head in front of her

Kal'tsit able to calm her mind and see the man bowing his head "No…" She straight her back "You don't need to apologize '' she shakes her head "It's not your fault. You don't need to feel guilty just because you hold his body" she order him to rise his head again

"..." the Doctor kept his upper body bent down, He still can't believe how much trouble his past-self brings toward others and the lynx. Why did she even marry him in the first place when she knows he was a cold person and possibly sadistic too?

Kal'tsit still watch the man bent down. she fake coughed "Rise your head Doc-" her words got cut

"-Why did you marry me?" he rise his head and look at the green eyes

"Wha-" Kal'tsit did not expect the question coming at her at all.

_'I guess I have to tell everything huh?'_ she know she can't back down from that. the white lynx move her body to the side of the bed and let her leg touch the floor, she is now facing directly to the sitting Doctor in the floor

she took a deep breath before opening her mouth "Doctor. Before the revolt appear to surface, you are the most joyous man that I have ever met." she answered

"You are not cold back then. You look at everything with positive vibes, you are clumsy but yet you can be serious when you are at the battlefield." she added

"You can rise everyone's morale by your positive aura alone." she paused for a moment "..and you are the only person that can make me feel happy in this crazy situation.." she look at his eyes "and that's why it makes me…" she turn her head away from his vision "...liking you" she realized how out of character she is by saying the word that she hope to never escape from her mouth.

Meanwhile, the Amnesiac is loss at words after hearing the reason behind it. He didn't know what to do in this situation while seeing the ever serious Kal'tsit hiding her blushing(?) face

Kal'tsit took a deep breath and release it before facing to the Doctor "I hope you had enough answer for tonight" she's back to her usual serious face and rose up from her bed "Let's go back to the base" she took a step away from the bed before feeling the grasp in her hand

"I may can't change the past for what I did…" the Doctor said as he caught her hand, making Kal'tsit slight jump

"..But I promise I will protect everyone… especially you and Amiya.." he continue

"and I want to make a new memories with you-"He slip out his tongue "-and everyone" he quickly cover himself as he became flustered while explaining his wish to the ancient lynx.

But unfortunately for him, the white lynx is not too happy by it when she caught his slip

"You don't need to force yourself." She gave enough strength in her hand to break free from his grasp "This is why I hide everything about your past. I know you will feel guilty and try to change to make everything better for me" she give a big sigh

"I just want you to be yourself, Doctor. and if possible, don't weight yourself just because you have connection with me in the past" she told him

The visible face of the Doctor can be seen as he close his eyes and took a long breath before opening his mouth "I'm not.." he look directly at her green eyes "Ever since I met you again, some part of me is suddenly became interested in you"

He continue "my body became relaxed whenever I'm with you. I'm not afraid to put off my mask when we are alone together. and I know it's sounds weird but I trust you more than anyone else when we met for the first time" He remembered the feeling when Kal'tsit touch his hand for his first examination after being rescued. her hand was cold but yet gentle.

"and after hearing your story, It made me realise, the feeling I had that I cannot describe when I'm looking at you, has finally answered.." the man continue to stare at her emerald eyes that slowly sucked him

"I missed you." the Doctor softly said, completely removing his shy side that showed up a minute ago.

Kal'tsit took a step back from him. she doesn't know what to react in this situation. her heart is throbbing while her eyes focused on the man face, the warm eyes he showed that she thought has been erased completely is back again after a long time since she can even remember.

Kal'tsit didn't give a word and turn to her sides _'Don't say that with that look, you idiot..'_ she try to contain her happiness that she was missing for years, tears start to welled up in her eyes and she try to hold it in as much as she can when she standing right in front of the Amnesiac.

she keep her back straight but still looking away from the Doctor "I see.. if that's what you feel.." she finally looks at him, showing her wet eyes in the verge of dropping "..I will help you, to create a new life together" a soft smile can be seen in her face

the Doctor saw her gentle face that planted on her face. and before she can even react, he pulled her to his body and wrapped his hand around her.

Kal'tsit is stunned as she crash into his shoulder. she feels his warmth as their bodies pressing each other "D-Doctor..? what are you-" the Doctor quickly push her away after his sense is back

Kal'tsit saw the Doctor face blushing madly "M-my-my body just moved on its own! I swear!" he stuttered "I-I'm so sorry!" he rise his arm in the air and try to remember what he just did after losing his sense for a moment. the second he saw her face in the verge of tears, he cannot resist giving her some comfort.

Kal'tsit swear that her heart has exploded at that moment. but she decide to play it cool like nothing happened "It's.. fine" she used her world class acting skill to mask her embarrassment in front of the Doctor.

Kal'tsit try to look for an excuse in their weird romcom situation, she notice the rain seemed over after she no longer hears the rain hitting above their roof "Let's just go back to the base quickly. the rain has stop" she suggest before leaving the man in rush as she can feel the blood rushing to her face each second progress

the Doctor got left alone in the bedroom. _'WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT?!' _He start screaming in his mind and rocking his head in the air while covering his face _'Now she thinks I'm taking an advantage out of it! AAAGGH!' _He cursed himself. The Doctor thinks Kal'tsit is pissed for what he just did and quickly left him after that.

_'Now she hate me even more..'_ He thought. the Doctor sighed and prepare for the worst as he took a step out of the bedroom.

xxxxxx

Both of them went back without saying a word in the road. the Doctor is afraid that if he open his mouth again, Kal'tsit will shut him up and kept him locked to not saying anything about what happened. the amnesiac Doctor still think the lynx is unhappy by his action.

They parked in the basement and the Doctor use his mask again after giving back the helmet to Kal'tsit. Both of them goes into the lift when it arrived

They took their distance between each other in the lift as it rose up toward the 5th floor. the Doctor think it's the best time to apologize "Kal'tsit" his voice is small as he begun to sweat and shaking

She replied "hm?"

Meanwhile inside Kal'tsit mind, there is no single trace of anger nor disappointment. in fact, she felt happy after what she experienced for the whole day. but she kept it under control and will celebrate it alone in her dorm

"I'm… I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for wrapping you back then without your permission" the Doctor took a step back from her as he prepare for a shut down from the womans mouth

Kal'tsit confuse why Doctor apologize again when she said she was fine with it "I already told you it's fine Doctor." she cross her hand

"But.. Hugging you without your consent is.. b-bad you know?" he still little flustered when remembering her body touches his

Kal'tsit release a small grin "Well, you don't need to ask if you does it with your spouse am I right?" She tried to divert the man attention to her left hand, "huh?" he sees her left hand and saw a shiny diamond ring planted in her ring finger

"why are you still using it?" the Doctor is slow to get what the lynx trying to say, Kal'tsit shakes her head from the dense Doctor "Try to think more why I'm still using it" she gave a hint. the lift has arrived in their designated floor and open the door for them to leave

Kal'tsit saw him still thinking about her meaning, and she took the opportunity to click the other floor button before getting out and leave the masked Doctor alone in the lift

"W-wa-Wait! What do you mean by that?! Wait pleas-" the Doctor shout at her after successfully deciphering her meaning, but unfortunately, it was a second late as the lift start to close again and locking him inside.

Kal'tsit continue walking without looking back when the man shout at her _'I will wait for you, Doctor.' _She smiled after hearing no more shouting picked up by her ears. And another peaceful day has passed for Rhode Island...

**The End.**

* * *

**BONUS**

The next day, the Doctor try to approach Kal'tsit again to talk about yesterday, but little to no avail, she always dodge his question or completely act like she forgot what she meant.

So, the poor Doctor had only one choice, asking Closure if she knew anything about her meaning.

"I see, I see." She nodding her head after hearing what happened yesterday from the Tactician

the Sarkaz messaged her chin "Well.. You guys never had an official divorce before and only sleeping in seperate room at best" she mumbled.

Then, she slammed the counter "I got it!" she shout "the reason why she said it is because.." she hold her word to make some tense feeling for the man "..you guys are still married!" she exclaim with her twinkling eyes

the Doctor face widened from her conclusion "Wait.. What?! I thought she.. we.." the Doctor stuttered as he try to make sense of everything _'we.. we are still married?!'_

Closure pat his shoulder "Congratulations Doctor." she softly pat him, "Now the only thing you need to do is turn me to be an auntie!" she winked. leaving the Tactician with a red face after he understood what she meant.

* * *

**I seriously don't know how I able to write this long chapter. But I'm glad I able to wrapped it up decently. I'm sorry if you don't feel satisfied by how it end, but this is my limit of my capabilities for writing story right now. Forgive me.**

**And seriously, every time someone giving a favourite and follow for this collection, it made me motivated to write another One-Shot/Chapter again. I can't thank you enough of how you guys appreciate this One-Shot Collection who I originally made for pleasuring myself into this big thing. but I hope someone who have more experience on writing stories can make Kal'tsit x Doctor fanfic because I feeling pretty lonely as the only person who write for them..**

**Anyway, That's about it. I will see you guys in the next story! See ya.**


	9. Heat Times

**This story is the one who made the rating to T. It just for safety precaution!**

* * *

**_Monday / 7:30 AM / R.I.I.C_**

It's early in the morning in R.I.I.C. But most operators have woken up and prepare themself for another busy day in Rhode Island. And Kal'tsit is one of them.

She had taken a shower and was currently drying herself in the mirror. _'I have to send another mission for Doctor soon..'_ she planned while drying her hair in the bathroom.

Not long after, Kal'tsit wear her clothes and lab coat before taking a step outside for her work. But first, she need her daily coffee from the Cafeteria before starting her day.

xxxxxx

Kal'tsit put her usual white cup under the coffee machine and let the black liquid pour down slowly as she smelled the satisfaction of her black coffee aroma _'I need to buy another one today'_ she remembered her black coffee was low on stock.

Kal'tsit begin to walks toward her lab carefully as she bought her hot coffee with her. But then, she stop in her track when she saw a masked man walking across the hallway

And by her surprise without her control, blood start to rush in her body rapidly. She shake it off her weird nerves she just felt and continue walking forward. few steps later, the Doctor greets her

"Good Morning Dr. Kal'tsit" he called her with her title as they are few meters away from each other

"Morning" she simply replied. Doctor continue chat with her "When we will be deployed for the mission Dr. Kal'tsit?" he mention about the scouting operation he received from last night

Kal'tsit took a few moments before giving the Doctor a reply "Ah, it's 10 o'clock.." she said while trying to keep her mind in track.

Meanwhile in Kal'tsit view, each second she looks at him, her heart begin to beat fast. The lynx realized this is a sign for her and she need to take care of it as soon as possible before it's getting worse

"I see. I will tell Gravel about it" He gave a small nod before leaving the white-haired alone "I will see you soon then" he walks past her.

Kal'tsit gave a "hn." as the man start to walk again. she took a step back to the side in the wide hallway as he passed her. She sworn she could smell the man skin under that thick jacket in that range.

Kal'tsit eyes keep following the man from behind until she snapped _'good lord. I need to drink my pill'_ she shook her head from what she just experienced. She knew well this is a sign for her 'that time of the year'.

Kal'tsit increase her speeds to her lab and search for her pill that could suppress her sudden spike of hormones she currently have today.

"Where is it?" She opened her drawer desk but found no capsule for the pill she was searching. She move to her cabinet, and the other cabinet, but she cannot find a single capsule for her specific needs

Kal'tsit put her hand in her neck after finding zero capsule in her lab "Did I forgot to buy it again?'' She tries to remember it but have zero luck. "God damn it" she can't accept the fact that she forget the most crucial thing for every ancient race. And so she rush to her dormitory...

**20 minutes later...**

"Are you serious..." Kal'tsit search and scramble her entire room for the pill, but the result was none. She put her hand in her face and facepalming herself _'I guess I need to buy another one..'_ she claim defeat from her mistake

the white-haired look at the entrance door _'Hopefully I do not run across him..'_ she prepares herself while standing right in front of the door "Alright. finger crossed"

Kal'tsit open the steel sliding door and quickly walk her way to the only shop in Rhode Island mobile base while passing other curious workers who saw her in speed. "is everything fine Dr. Kal'tsit-" Warfarin tried to called the lynx but she got push aside after Kal'tsit give no sign of stopping in her track, leaving the white Sarkaz confuse.

She goes down floor and spot some male operators in the way, _'ignore them, ignore them' _she keep repeating the word and avoid any contacts with them while she's keeping up her speed. Not long after she turn the last corner, she arrived at her friend's shop.

Kal'tsit slam her hand on the counter as she reach the shop "1 capsule of Heat pill please" she demanded. Her action made Closure jump behind the counter

"Oh bloody hell! Can you be more gentle to the counter please- oh" she turn around and saw the lynx's face red, sweating and breathing hard. "Are you alright?" she approached the counter

Closure put her hand in Kal'tsit face to detect any sign of fever. But there was none. "Are you in 'that time of the year'?" she asked. "Yes. Now give me the capsule please" the lynx confirm. Her mind became hazy after picking up some males operator scent along the way that made her lust instinct become worse than before.

Closure stood still in her place without any expression after remembering something. Meanwhile Kal'tsit was eager to get her demand "what are you looking at? Get the pill right now-" the shopkeeper replied "I.. ran out of stock" the sarkaz look at the corner of her eye away from her friend

"...What?" Kal'tsit hope she didn't hear it right. Closure tries to calm her customer and hope to not repeat the word "Look, I will order it right now. But you have to wait until tomorrow morning." She quickly reach for her phone and search for the number of the supplier.

Closure honestly never think that the lynx will be run out of pill that every female of the ancient race would always have in modern times. She always thought Kal'tsit always prepared for anything. _'Well, this will be.. interesting for sure'_ she thought about her current friend situation while calling her suppliers.

Kal'tsit was left alone while Closure call for a restock behind the counter. _'what... what the hell is happening right now?' _the lynx try to grasp the bizarre situation she's in _'Out of all day, why does it have today? Why can't it be earlier or later? Just why do I get it now?!' _she lost in her thought until a daily announcement arrived on the speaker

"Attention to all Operators. It's Breakfast hour! Which mean all the foods have been prepared and ready to serve for everyone in the Cafeteria! I will wait for you guys there~~" announcement ended

Everyone who resides in R.I.I.C could hear the announcement. Including Kal'tsit. "Well, If I were you, I will go get breakfast before everyone arrive" Closure recommend after she's finished calling the restock

Kal'tsit sighed as her mind fully controlled again "Alright. I will grab breakfast and then lock myself in my lab" she had decided her next move. Now, she must pray and hope there's only a female operators that is in the cafeteria once she arrived.

Kal'tsit sneak her head to the Cafeteria to see any present of a person beside the female chef, and fortunately for her, there was only a blue-haired girl from lungmen who currently sitting alone and enjoying her coffee in the table. _'Clear.'_ She walks in normally and grab a plate from the corner.

"Enjoy the meal Dr. Kal'tsit!" Gummy wave to the leader of RI after she picked up her food. _'good. now I need to bring it home' _Kal'tsit bring her plate toward her lab by the emergency stair before locking herself up for the rest of the day.

* * *

**_2 Hours Later…_**

Kal'tsit cannot properly do her work done in her lab while her hormones are being crazy. "It's getting bad.." her mind keep wandering for lust for the past minutes and her face is all red by all wild imagination she got

"If he showed up now.. It wouldn't be pretty.." she wrapped her hand tightly as her mind start to gaze toward a certain man, making her heart racing than usual _'Please don't come yet-'_

When she hope for his late arrival, the Doctor came in. "Dr. Kal'tsit. I'm here for debriefing about the next mission" he said casually while approaching the white-haired.

Kal'tsit jolted when she heard the door open and quickly fixed herself before turning around toward the entrance, "Doctor, can you please ring a bell first before barge into my lab?" she use her top class acting and able to mask off her previous red face with a sharp look

the Doctor confused "Oh.. I thought you were expecting me?" it was unusual for the Doctor eyes to see her being mad while they promised for a meeting. Usually she was expecting for him to come without her permission when it came to scheduled meeting in her lab

Kal'tsit release a long sigh "Forget it. Let's just read all the data we got from the scout" she can totally smell the man scent across the room while she was on the other end of the wall. _'this smell.. it's so.. nice..'_ her mind begin to lust each time she inhale the air

Kal'tsit realized what she just said, _'No! Focus Kal'tsit! Focus! It only took 10 minutes for this to be over'_ She slap herself in her imagination before turning on the 3D holographic map above the flat holoscreen. "Alright Doctor. First thing we need to focused on is in…" Kal'tsit start to debriefing about the plan.

Everything seems fine for a few minutes until Kal'tsit concentration is slowly changing.

"..The warehouse would be.." she hold a pause as her eyes turn to the Doctor visor who stand across the 3D map. the ancient lynx mind took a turn from the mission and move to a space room where she floating in the air without a visible ground below her. she saw a man in front of her, slowly approaching to her

_"Kal'tsit... I remember everything about you.. about us.. I cannot forgive myself for being harsh to you.. please accept my love as a payback for what I've done" _Kal'tsit felt the man touch as he pulled her close to his and their face are only inches away from touching each other skin, then not long after, the handsome man in the eyes of Kal'tsit locked her lips. they start doing a french kiss as the Doctor grasp her head to keep her from getting away while they dance with their tongue.

Back to reality, Kal'tsit expression turn wide. She cannot describe of what she just saw inside her imagination, she was speechless. total speechless.

"Doctor..?" the man called her out as she stop their discussion midway, "Oh yes!" His calling made her snapped back to her senses. "The warehouse.. um, The warehouse is where they store their arsenal. this is how they are able to keep bringing more people with such a weapon in a quick amount of time" she quickly recover. Kal'tsit meanwhile curse her hormones secretly for distracting her thoughts while they are doing the discussion.

Kal'tsit continue their debriefing. But as another minute goes by, her breathing became more apparent and harder while she continue to smell the Doctor scent that she boost her sexual desire. "So I want you… to…" she was unable to finish her sentence. her eyes start to become more blurry and her head spins the world a little bit.

_'this is.. impossible..' _She closed her mouth and nose to block the mating scent that she kept breathing in. "Are you alright..?" the Doctor became concern about the lynx who is currently having trouble from her appearance

"Yes.. I'm fine Doctor." she replied while straightening her back to show her healthy condition. "I don't think so with that loud breathing.." he doubted as he start approaching Kal'tsit.

Doctor getting closer and closer to her while the scent is getting more and more stronger to the point it made her light-headed even when she covers her mouth to block most of it.

_'I.. I can't stay awake..' _her head became more dizzy than ever that she lost her balance and fell to her knee. "Kal'tsit!" She saw the Doctor rushed to her and grab her upper body, while raising her head to his visor mask for the Doctor eyes to see.

the Doctor free her hand from covering her nose while unknowingly letting all of his smelling scent goes into her nose, and then to her brain. _'ah…' _all of his scent is like a love drug for her as she inhale everything. Kal'tsit mind turn to auto-pilot and her conscious were slowly pulling back to her daydream.

the white-haired saw the Doctor laying in bed without any clothes or mask on. _"Come and ride me.. Darling" _he pointed at his flag pole who stand up straight for her body.

Kal'tsit knew it was over once she saw it. her mind is no longer under her control and her reality sense is at the edge. She took one last breath before closing her eyes, "I'm sorry Doctor.. Please forgive me.." she said her final last word before going unconscious... and let her race instinct take over her entire body.

"Kal'tsit! Kal'tsit wake up!" the Doctor start to panic and doesn't know what he must do while the head of Rhode Island passed out in his lap.. "Wha-What should I do?!" he look across the room for something that he could use to help the unconscious lynx.. until he felt her hand moved.

"Kal'tsit? Doctor Kal'tsit!" the man was relieved she was regaining her consciousness again.. but it was cut short when he saw the woman's green eyes opened with a red pupil and a heart shape. her mouth start to grin widely and began to drool like a hungry lynx who is ready to mate with a male counterpart.

"Kal...tsit?" the Doctor unable to move back as she hold his leg with her body

"Doctor~" the wild Kal'tsit push his shoulder hard and force the man laying in the floor, "You didn't cheat on me.. did you?" her face was so close to his face that he could feel every warm breath coming out of the white lynx

"Wha… What do you mean?" Doctor was taken aback from her sudden question "Umm.. D-Doctor Kal'tsit?" He baffled and don't know how to process what just happen to the previous serious woman a minute ago

"I guess I have to check it myself huh.." her head goes down to his chest and begin to release his jacket and every piece of cloth on his torso while continuously smelling his skin

"Ka-Kal'tsit. What are you doing? Please stop it-" his mask suddenly being grabbed by her before get thrown across the room, "There you are.. D-a-r-l-i-n-g" she quickly pushed her mouth to his and kissed until they ran out of air.

"Ka… Kal'tsit… what the hell happened to you..?" he gasped for air as they locked their head and stare deeply into each other. the white lynx smiled before she release her power right behind her "Just surrender Doctor. and let me take care of everything from here on out" Kal'tsit let her tongue travelling her lips as she pinpoint the Doctor into the ground.

the man rapidly shakes his head "No please.. don't!" and that's the last thing the Doctor said before he was permanently weaken by the Mon3tr for the rest of the session..

**FIN**

* * *

**A bit out of character for Kal'tsit isn't it? yeah. it took me a day to decide If is should publish this or not. but I said to myself, Hey! This is a One-Shot! It wouldn't affect too much right? so here it is!**

**I hope you guys don't mind for this chapter. I'm actually want to go all out and make it 18+ but then.. I remember I don't know anything about sex position neither the right words for it.. so yeah. ANYWAY, I hope you like it! I will see you guys in the next one!**


	10. Night Fever

**I got side-tracked with the Schwarz event right now and don't have time to find for an idea until recently. Sorry about that! (I STILL HAVEN'T GOT HER! -_-)**

* * *

It's cold winter in the area where R.I.I.C Mobile Base currently located. Everyone is stayed inside to protect their body from the cold night snow storm outside.

The Doctor just wake up from his sleep but he is still laying down in his bed. He feels unusually cold in his room while the room temperature automation is on to warm the surrounding base.

the Doctor feel his breath became heavy as he shivering "ahh... ahh.." his body felt weak as he try to raise his head, and his breathing is unusually hard today. His mind felt heavy as he try to look around the room to see if a certain bunny girl standing beside him like usual. But there was none.

"This feeling..." the Doctor put his hand on his forehead and try to detect his temperature, it was hot. Really hot.

"Ah crap, a fever..?" the sick man try to diagnose himself. He didn't know what fever feels like ever since he got his amnesia, but he remembered the symptoms after he studied most kind of sickness and disease back in his free time. And this was one of the sign for fever.

The Doctor tried to control his breathe before rise his upper body with all his might into sitting position, _'I need to tell her..'_ his mind focused on a female ancient lynx as he try to hold himself together from the dizziness

_'This is.. bad..' _he look toward the exit door with his blurry vision, _'what time...?'_ he turn his head to his clock beside his bed, 5:20 AM.

_'what..? It's still early in the morning- Agh!'_ the Doctor receive a sudden headache. "Ugh.." his head felt a sharp pain like he was being hammered when he start to sit in his bed. The Doctor quickly give a gentle message on his forehead while thinking his next move.

He tried to locate the nearest operator that he can go to from his memory, and strange enough, Kal'tsit dorm was the only one who is in the same floor with him, "Kal'tsit..." he called her name under his breath.

The Doctor never bothered to ask anyone why his room is located in the top floor with the leader while Amiya able to live near other Operators, even though in rank position, It's clear that Amiya is more important for Rhode Island compared to him.

The Doctor stood up from the bed with his strength and try to keep his body in balance to prevent him falling back, "oh god.. this is worse than I thought" he can feel his muscle failing him when he stood up.

the Doctor wear his slippers beside the bed and goes toward the door with a snail pace. Each step he took, his body is swaying around like he was in a ship on the ocean wave. _'Hold yourself together!' _he keep himself awaken.

Not long after, The Doctor able to open the exit and were greeted by a pitch black darkness, _'this is... bad' _the sick man realized he cannot see anything with his blurred vision in the dark hallway.

The Doctor tried to hold every pain he get and take a slow breathing as he begin to preparing his body and mind before going to the closest dorm, "alright..." he begin to put his hand in the wall and start to take a step forward slowly in the darkness..

xxxxxx

His condition is getting worse each minute goes by while continue walking in the darkness, and he knew he can only last another minute or two before giving up his knee to the ground. "Kal'tsit.. where are you.." He called her name for a miracle to happen.

But shortly after, he felt a button and a speaker stuck in the wall. His eyes widen from what he touch _'Please let be her dorm..' _he prayed as he looking around for the name plate beside the door

It took him long enough to realize the nameplate was above the telecom he just found_ 'There you are...' _he took a closer look to the steel plate above the telecom so his eyes can see the letter on it, _"Dr. Kal'tsit"_ he let a huge relief after thinking that he was not going to make it a few seconds ago. _'Please wake up..' _He prayed for the woman behind the door to be wide awake as he ring the bell.

* * *

_**TRRRIIIIIING!**_

A sudden ring made Kal'tsit jump after having a quiet sleep. "Ughh.." She groan from the interruption she got. she quickly rose up and clean off the dust from her eyes before looking at her clock, _'who dare to wake me up in this hour?' _It was still early in the morning and the woman only had fallen asleep for 3 hours since she always sleep more late than the others in the base.

She pick up her telecom in the shelf beside the bed and took a breath in to regain her posture before answering the call, "Who is this?" she called the person behind the door

"it's.. me.." a low voice with a huge air sounds can be picked up by her speaker. Kal'tsit baffled from the sound she just heard, but she had a feeling that she need to answer it as soon as possible. She quickly flung her blanket and took off from her bed to go toward the entrance "hold on" she said in the telecom.

As she push the button to open the door, she saw a weak man standing in front of the door, like he was trying to hold himself from falling over.

"Doctor!" Kal'tsit quickly hold Doctor in her arms as he start to giving up his strength, "Doctor, Are you alright?" she let the man rest in her shoulder while checking his entire body for any signs of injury

Meanwhile the Doctor tried to answer her question beside her ear "Fever..." he weakly whisper as he tried to keep himself awake

Kal'tsit put her hand on his head and feel the hotness the man have "You need to go to the bed quickly Doctor" she bring him in to her room gently as she properly support his body to walk toward her bed

She lower his hand as they reach it and lay the man head down softly above the pillow, "Stay here and let me picked up thermometers" she leave him in the bed while searching for her equipment in her shelf

the Doctor only can see Kal'tsit slightly from bed. He wonder in his mind why the lynx straight up helping him without any question and letting his weak body rest in her room as she tried to search for the medicine and the equipment for his fever

It was the new side of her that he found. _'You cared...?'_ the Doctor can't believe Kal'tsit, the person who gave him cold shoulder everytime when they talk and met, is currently assisting him while he was having a bad fever.

Kal'tsit came back shortly after and put the thermometer on the man mouth "Let me search for Paracetamol. Don't move." she ordered. Kal'tsit has completely forget all of her fatigue after seeing the man condition.

the white lynx bring a glass of water and a medicine on her hand. meanwhile Doctor is still conscious under his closed eyes while continue breathing heavily. "39.5..." she look at the result from the thermometer _'that is very high' _she didn't expect it was more serious than she imagined

Kal'tsit rise the Doctor head to help him sit properly before he drink his medicine "Doctor, you need to drink this and the vitamins" she bring the Paracetamol tablet toward his face, followed with the glass of water

"ok..." he weakly respond as he put the tablet in his mouth before drinking the water with the help of the woman.

After drinking the necessary pill and vitamins Kal'tsit had given to Doctor, he lay down again in her bed. "I will get the compress" she goes to her bathroom and pick up a bucket filled with a cold water

Kal'tsit silently put the small towel that she dip above the sick man forehead. _'good.'_ she declared after finishing giving every needs for the Doctor who laid down in her bed

Kal'tsit move her head to the clock, she spend almost half an hour treating her private patient in her bedroom, she sighed from the sudden emergency "Have a lot of rest Doctor." she keeps her voice low in case the man has fallen asleep without her knowing

the Doctor, who still fully awake and haven't able to falling asleep with his high fever, heard it and open his eyes to confirm his consciousness in front of the lynx, "Sorry.. for bothering..." he tried to look at her

Kal'tsit didn't expect the man responded, "That's alright. I'm just doing my job" she put her hand in his chest. Kal'tsit was in fact start to panicking for a few moments when she saw the Doctor falling over to her shoulder. She taught the Doctor was wounded and there was an assassin that tried to sneak attack the Doctor while everyone was asleep. But once she heard his whisper about his condition, her mind was very relieved.

_'You scared me so much back then' _Kal'tsit look at the eye of the man who still open slightly to see her, "I'm sorry for putting you into so much pressure." She reminded about what happened few days ago when she deploy another mission for the Doctor to go in field.

* * *

**_A few days ago..._**

It was early winter and the snow is still pouring heavily outside. Kal'tsit is having a meeting with the Doctor and Amiya on her lab to talk about Reunion movement.

"So, the right time to set the trap before our target arrive would be tomorrow morning." Kal'tsit point out the location on the holographic map with an X mark as representing for the enemy location.

"Which mean we need to go today. But we still don't know exactly when the main enemy convoy arrive right?" Amiya look at the data in front of her

Kal'tsit nods "Yes. But it is confirmed that none of them will be arriving today nor tomorrow. Which mean we still had time to properly set the trap and test it to make sure it work on our favor"

Kal'tsit looks at the masked Doctor who stood silently and hearing their conversation ever since they start the debrief "Well, this mission is not that crucial. We could've let it slide for now and strike on another time" she added.

The man finally spoke up with disagreement "No. We will go and set it right now" He knew what Kal'tsit meant behind her words. He was working outside a lot recently and only able to rest for a day in the base before getting send back to the battlefield. Honestly, he do feel the toll for constantly fighting and avoiding enemies in his body and mentality, But if that's what it takes to end the war, so be it.

Kal'tsit shakes her head from his decision "Doctor, this mission will take more than 2 days. And you are going to be staying in the middle of a woods under the cover of heavy snow. Which is why I want you to think back again" she look down to the holoscreen under the map

Rhode Island is currently at the peak of their time after receiving a lot of intelligence from the scout and undercover agent. She knew well she cannot let this chance goes away from reaching a victory against Reunion. But then, Kal'tsit start to feel the guilt of sending the tactician a lot of mission without giving him much time to rest.

Doctor straightening his back "Don't worry about it. As long I'm not sick, I can do my job properly!" he puff his chest to show his healthy condition in front of the white-haired, try to lessen her worry while Amiya slightly take a step back from the Doctor beside her

Kal'tsit stuck in place for a few second after seeing the sudden energy coming from under the mask, she release a sigh and crossed her hand "I think I will let you give the call for this one." this way, she wouldn't feel _**too**_ bad about forcing him to work if he decide to.

"What?" but the Doctor doesn't process her word in short amount of time

she repeated "I will let you choose whether or not we should do this mission. You are the tactician after all" she let the man decide as she turned around and start walking away from the holographic map, showing a sign for ending the meeting they currently have.

"E-eh?" the Doctor baffled from her sudden choice.

* * *

_'I knew you are not fit for it. But you still decide to do it just for us.' _She shakes her head from the man selfless action after remembering the moment.

"It's not.. your fault" he pick up her hand that rest on his chest, "I'm glad that I.. become useful for Rhode Island.." Kal'tsit release a weak smile "having you present in Rhode Island alone is enough for us Doctor" she accepted his hand.

Doctor caught her smile in his blurry vision "heh.. you can smile after all" the Doctor tried to joke around in his critical state.

"Shut up and go to sleep" Kal'tsit smile gone in an instant as she heard it. Meanwhile the Doctor is laughing inside his mind while his body unable to show, The quiet atmosphere in their base while the moon shining behind the curtain made it a special moment for him as he spend time with the white lynx alone in her room. _'Alright.. time to rest now' _he begin to retreat.

Kal'tsit continue to watch the man resting silently as time goes by without her knowing. She start to yawn as her adrenaline is over, right now her head just want to fall forward into her bed after receiving the fatigue again. but knowing it was occupied, she hold it in and turn at the nearby sofa right across the room

"Rest well, Doctor." she release his hand from her grasp and give a soft kiss on his forehead as she lift up the cold towel, _'have a nice dream'_ she put down the towel again.

She left the bed and walks to her sofa, putting the pillow on the side of the arm rest as she lay her head down above it. Kal'tsit look at the ceiling and recollecting of what happened. It was an unexpected night for her, but she didn't mind it after spending time with the Doctor together in her room.

_'that was tiring..' _she close her eyes and slowly let her whole body and mind take a rest and start to fall asleep.

**FIN**


	11. Our Progress

**You must be thinking "ooh! An update for Kal'tsit x Doctor story!" but sike! It have a MAJOR spoiler on this part of one-shot! I'm sorry! :(**

**Major Spoiler for Chapter 7! Read with your own risk!**

* * *

It's a quiet day in Rhode Island. Most operators are gone to a special mission of Rescuing Doctor in Chernobog for a few days. Only very few who stayed behind in R.I.I.C in case anything happen. Kal'tsit was one of them.

She quietly working alone in her lab while trying to find the cure for Oripathy who cause the world in chaos.

"..." She looked at the paper for the result of her test, and it showed little improvement by looking at the statistic. She sighed. "Time for a break" she put the paper down and pick up her cup to refill the caffeine she was drinking few hours ago.

She walk to the cafeteria and fill the cup with her favourite dark coffee. It had a bitter taste, but the caffeine chemical is strong than any other coffee she had, which made it an effective way for her daily energy.

She walk back to her lab but was stopped when she heard a call nearby

"Yo Dr. Kal'tsit!" a black haired sarkaz shout her name as she saw Kal'tsit walk pass her shop.

Kal'tsit turn her head to the caller "What is it?" she replied with a stoic voice.

"Let's have a little chat for a min" Closure wave her hand to make the white haired come, but the Lynx show no interest to it "No. I have a lot of work to do" she rejects

Closure insist "Look, I can see something in your dead emotionless eye that there is something sticking into your mind beside work" she added "I know more about you personally than anyone. I'm your old friend after all!" she rise her voice.

Kal'tsit swear this is her usual face she use every other day. But somehow, her friend able to see through her mind by just looking at her eyes. This was a surprise for her _'interesting..'_

"I'm just worried about Amiya. That's all" That was only half the truth. But it was enough for her to get away completely without rise much suspicion in Closure mind. "I'm going now. See you" she depart from the sarkaz and walks back to her lab.

xxxxxxx

Kal'tsit take a sip of the coffee and take a look at her tablet for a new an intel from many scouts who give information about various of different things, range from Reunion to current politics in Kjerag. She checks all of them in her break time before going to do another experiment.

As she swipe her finger to another intel, her eyes caught on a word she was familiarized with. "Babel". The intel mentioned about the place where an old organization, Babel, suppose to be before it got disbanded.

"Theresa.." That's what first came into her mind when she saw the word "Babel". And after that, a certain man showed up as she remember Theresa death, "Doctor" her mouth feel bitter as she said his name. He is the man who cause the death of the Queen when they are working in Babel. And everyone who work with them at that time would remember very well about it inside their mind.

But unfortunately, the man who cause the death of their beloved Queen Theresa, is the same man who she is falling in love with. Kal'tsit memory began to scramble and change to the past back when they meet each other for the first time.

* * *

**Stranger.**

This is their first time meeting each other shortly after Doctor arrive to join the organization. Theresa was the one who introduce the Doctor to Kal'tsit. And back then, she never knew that they will be together from then on even after their beloved Babel was disbanded.

**Acquaintances.**

They are only colleague who work on the same team. Kal'tsit saw the man as the type of serious at the battlefield, but then became laid back once he got back to the base. Not to mention he is a genius tactician.

Now she understand why Theresa letting the man to become one of their member.

**Friends.**

As time goes by, they became closer to the point a little chat can be brought up while they are working. And Kal'tsit doesn't mind about it. Probably because back then, it was less stressful than now when you see the condition.

Meanwhile, Kal'tsit start to learn more about the Doctor personality as they continue working together, the Doctor never back down even in a tight situation infront of the battlefield. He wouldn't give up no matter what and will do anything to ensure a Victory for them. But this was still underlooked by most people, including Kal'tsit herself.

**Crush.**

Kal'tsit hate to admit it, but back then, she do wish to get closer more and more with the "ruthless" Doctor. She never have any interest on a person beside being friend with them. But when it came to the Tactician her mind start to think about him. She start to pray a good luck whenever he goes out for a mission to come back safe.

But of course she want to keep it secret from anyone about her feelings toward the man. Until a day when the Doctor unexpectedly confess to her... That's when her feeling became full of joy for the first time in her life.. only in inside. Not even the Doctor himself knew it when he was confessing because of how Kal'tsit able to play it off like it was nothing and accept his confession.

**Lover.**

As they start to go out and dating secretly behind everyone, Kal'tsit became more open up about her expression as they spend time together alone. Even though they are a lover now, It doesn't mean they are always supporting each other sides. Kal'tsit is still not completely agree on his decision when it came to their work. Especially about his way for victory.

The Doctor is not afraid to do a bloodshed and sacrifices as long it's for the greater good. And Kal'tsit, who work as a medical team, completely disagree about it. She thinks there is better alternative way to lessen the bloodshed and still stand as the top. But Theresa, the Queen of Babel, keep letting the ruthless way of his as a path for them to reach their goals.

She start to distrust the man thinking ways in their working life. But slowly and surely, it affected their personal matters too. And that's when their relationship begin to crack.

**Enemies.**

As the world state became more worse, their work and goals are became harder to achieve. But Kal'tsit never feel betrayed in her life up until the moment Theresa died. Or should everyone who witness it said, "Sacrificed" by the Doctor.

Kal'tsit know about the bizarre plan they are having. But Theresa always stopping her from interrupting. Kal'tsit feel powerless when she heard the word from the Queen's mouth, _"I will let you do your ways to lead us to victory Doctor. Even if I must sacrifice myself to make it possible"_

Those words is the end of their last conversation. Kal'tsit can only stood silent. Meanwhile behind the curtains, Kal'tsit approaching the Doctor to give him many advices to avoid a sacrifice situation for the future. But he didn't listen. Or rather, completely ignoring her words. Kal'tsit is sure the day the Doctor heard Theresa decision, is the same day he start to planning her sacrifice.

Before the Queen funeral, Kal'tsit was full of fury and chase the Doctor with Mon3tr ready for him to be beheaded. But before she able to touch him, he opened his mouth and explain every single thing about his secret plan that require Theresa sacrifice. And when she heard it, Kal'tsit can only surpress her anger for another day.

* * *

From there and on, Kal'tsit stayed with the Doctor. Not because she agree to his plan, but because she is crucial for the plan to work. Kal'tsit use this advantage to keep the blood spill low as possible while she leading Rhode Island. And so far, it works.

Kal'tsit release a long breath under her nose. Seeing the current situation they are in, the Lynx wonder why she still support Doctor to this day. She can honestly let him under the hand of Reunion for all she care knowing he might have an amnesia and he won't remember his original plan anymore.

But Amiya kept insisted to rescue the Doctor and convince her that he is the key for them. She could just veto Amiya choice and ignore the Doctor. but at the same time, his presence when he near her made her calm and relieved her stress.. _'..And most of the other operator too that is' _she added while denying her feeling she still had with him.

Kal'tsit have to admit, she don't feel any single regret being in relationship with the ruthless man. She still even treasure the moments when they are together. But other than that, she doesn't love the person anymore..

"..."

_'..maybe it's possible to start again if he forget about it..'_ she thinks as she look again to his amnesia possibility.

"What am I saying?" She shakes her wild thought and rest her back to the chair, There is no way she still have a feeling for him does she? What kind of psycho is she to love a ruthless man like him who sacrifice other people live just for his goal?

Or maybe, her secret wish is actually for him to be a good and kind person? Because Kal'tsit is aware that's how she likes him by having a laid back personality and able to make some jokes to keep the mood up time to time. Not to mention his honest smile is still planted on her head to this day.

"..." Silence fill the room as Kal'tsit lost in her thought. This is what the other thing who keep distracting her mind, just thinking there is a big chance for her to restart her relationship with the Doctor is bad enough for her morality. She knew this will be a one-sided and a forced love if she tried it. Kal'tsit shook her head again and erase all of her selfish idea and take a sip of her coffee before going back to work.

The white lynx decide she will keep their past a secret and try to forget all the bad thing he had done to avoid any unnecessary guilt toward the amnesiac man. After all, what kind of an evil person is she if she still hold grudge just because he is inside a previously-ruthless-man body.

Not to mention there might be a chance for them to fix their relationship altogether to be in a good term again without forcing any romantic feeling. Which is why Kal'tsit will absolutely try to do so they can trust each other again, like in the past.

"Alright" Kal'tsit has made up her mind and release a smile. She will try to lead him into a better path than previous one he had taken with this opportunity. and after that, she will let him take the pace with the guidance she and the others gave him. and if god were kind enough, maybe someday he will approach her once again just like in the past...

**FIN**

* * *

**I'm back again! Well, for now atleast. I might be gone again after this. it's just so hard to find another idea with my low imaginative mind. and I'm so glad I do a One-shot Collection instead of one story with different chapters. because I swear this wouldn't work at all with this Doctor Personality changing.**

**I hope you guys don't mind from now on if I change Doctor personality from time to time! :D**


	12. A Doctor Question

**Surprise Surprise! I'm alive and well if you wondering. anyway, IT TOOK ME A GODDAMN 7 DAYS just to find a good plot for next chapter. and this piece of mediocre is the only thing I could came up with. I am so sorry for my shitty writing :(**

**Anyway, Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Inside the R.I.I.C Operation Base, A white-haired ancient lynx can be seen tidying up her equipments after doing a checkups to a certain man in her lab. He was known by his nickname as 'Doctor.'

"Alright Doctor. If you got any question for me about what would your life be like in here, feel free to give me a ring." She stated as she put down her Pen Light back to its place.

"Understood." He answered. This will be his first time living in Rhode Island faculty base after being rescued by Amiya yesterday. And not long after the amnesiac arrived at the base, he was quickly assigned to be working as a Tactician under Kal'tsit order.

The Doctor didn't know if he were capable enough to take the role as a main strategist of Rhode Island at first, but with the support of Amiya and the current leader, Kal'tsit, which is standing right next to him, he hope to give all of his best as a repay for what happened in Chernobog.

He stood up from the bed where he was previously got examine at before putting on his mask again and saw the female feline looking at him with a stare

"Something's wrong Dr. Kal'tsit?" He asked as they made a direct eye contact

"...Nothing. I'm just glad we brought you here safely" said the woman as she looked at his body to cover her little lies.

Doctor notice an unusual air between them as they are alone in the same room. the masked Doctor decide to take his leave before he made any more problem toward the white-haired.

"I'm going now. Thank you for the checkups Doctor." The Doctor quickly gave his thanks to Kal'tsit before the door closed automatically behind him.

As he walks in the busy hallway filled with operators passing by, the Doctor came up with a thoughts for some questions that raise in his mind for the Lynx to helping him finding an answer later. But for now, he need to adapt to his new living space as a new Rhode Island member.

* * *

**"What kind of person am I back then?"**

That was Doctor's first major question for Kal'tsit to answer.

"I'm afraid it's too early for you to know it." She turned his question down. It was a surprise for the man to hear Kal'tsit rejecting a question coming from him,

It was after a couple of week since that day happened and so far, Kal'tsit answered his question with a direct answer and teach him a little bit of the current situation as a knowledge for him to keep in the future.

But to see her not answering an important question? Now that's rare.

"But I need to know what kind of person am I so I could improve myself!" He exclaimed in the Lynx ears, "I thought you agree to answer any question i had in mind back then..!" he recalled the event.

Kal'tsit turn her head and glare the man "there's no need for you to know about your past" she pressed her tone, "What you need to know is that you are a master Tactician working for Rhode Island, Doctor." the woman made sure that her words are clear enough to move on from the conversation she doesn't want to bring.

The amnesiac could only stood silent from it. _'why..?' _is the only thing he could said in his mind as he saw Kal'tsit continue sorting out her files.

* * *

**"Would you like to go out this Sunday?"**

The question made Kal'tsit stopped for a second as she sips her coffee. She was totally not expecting for the question to came out from the man's mouth.

_'...Of course he's not like that.' _the white-haired gave a small laugh after a sudden nostalgic feeling she had

_'There's no way for him to have any feeling behind it' _Kal'tsit thinks as she try to analyse the sudden invitation she received.

It's been half a year since Doctor lived in R.I.I.C. many things had happened in Rhode Island and outside world, but one thing that is clear for her is that their relationship has been improving as time goes by.

"Where to?" She asks back. The expression behind the mask can be seen clearly as he had some nervousness to answer the question

"umm.. how about a cafe and that bakery store that just opened last week?" Said the Doctor as he point out the poster that he found few days ago

Kal'tsit took a sip again before giving her reply "Alright. I think I have the time for it." She made up her mind. After all, it's too much for her to reject a nice treat coming from the Doctor right?

Beside, the Lynx is sure the Doctor is too dense to notice his own action. So it's all good for her part to not expecting too much about what could possibly happen in their current relationship as they go out together in the future.

* * *

**"I love you, Kal'tsit"**

She take it back. she was wrong, she was very wrong.

It is their third time going out and travelling the nearby city after the first invite happened. Kal'tsit thought there was no hidden meaning behind it as the man she know had a bad amnesia and was sure he wouldn't gain interest on her,

But all of her expectation broke apart as they sat together on a park bench under the orange evening sky. "Will you be my lover.. from now on?" he grab her hand gently as they look into each other eyes

'_huh..?'_ her mind was still processing the current atmosphere she was suddenly getting in '_is he... serious?'_ she continue to stare the Doctor as he wait for an answer. each seconds feels like an hour for them, and Kal'tsit know she have to give her answer before embarrassing the man courage any further.

_'I.. I guess It's fine to try it again.. right?' _Kal'tsit start to opening her mouth

"...y-" before she could say the word, Doctor's cut her off "I-I am so sorry. I don't know what i was thinking right now" he let go of her hand-a sudden grasp stopping him from letting it free. the Doctor saw Kal'tsit putting her hand on top of his "Yes Doctor. I would love to."

the Doctor widening his eye from disbelief. he thought he was done for after doing a stupid confession just because he saw her gentle smile while the sunlight helps reflecting the beauty she secretly had under her icy face.

"_Wish..?" Kal'tsit got asked by the Doctor about her wish for the future. she thought about it for a moment before rising her head and look toward the clear sky "I suppose.. Protecting you two (Amiya) until you both reached your own dream is the only wish I have right now"_

and at that moment, the Doctor's mouth and tongue moved on it's own, creating a sudden confession. '_why the fuck did I said that now?!' _the Doctor cringe as he remember what happened.

back into the present time, Kal'tsit continue holding his hand from breaking free. the woman has accepted his confession. and in that moment, Doctor heartbeat thumping so fast he could feel it was about to explode.

Meanwhile for Kal'tsit heart, it was beating increasingly fast. but it still far compare to the man's heart racing pace.

"A-ah…" the Doctor didn't plan anything at all toward this point, "I-I hope things would go m-more better between two of us n-now.." he struggled to let the words out from his continuous heart rate.

"...Same here." the white-haired agreed. Kal'tsit start to remembered the past when the same Doctor right in front of her confessing to her for the first time. but back then, both of them was still inexperienced at love. so you could easily imagine the awkward tension right after the climax they had.

Kal'tsit begin to sigh in her mind, she needs to made it smooth for both of them to remember this moments. "Shall we go back to the base now, Doctor?" a soft smile appear in her face as she took his hand and stand up from the seat. "A-ah, yes. let's go back." the Doctor fake cough before following her movement.

They walk back home together while holding each other's hands in the road as a newly couple.

* * *

"**Will you marry me?"**

The four words that took the Doctor a lot of courage to say it has finally reached toward the woman he love.

Kal'tsit was in the brink of tear as she heard it. in the last 2 years with the amnesiac Doctor, her world has seen more colour than she could ever hope for. the ancient lynx has been falling into a couple of surprises ever since the Doctor she once knew lost his memory and change his personality.

Kal'tsit covered face can be seen turning into tomato red as her happiness raise to the roof. the publicly-known as serious woman has been steadily losing her ice ever since they became a couple, to the point her strong composure are no longer can be seen when she needed it the most in this situation. "I swear.. that you keep making me.. surprised every time.." she start to sob in each words she tried to say

The ever serious-cold shoulder Kal'tsit people knew about are being thrown out of the window whenever she were left alone with the Doctor. Kal'tsit put most of the blame toward the man she date that made her lower her guard more than she wanted to until it was too late.

the Doctor meanwhile, still kneeling down to the floor, waiting for the woman reply while trying to keeping his cool act together. each seconds for him feels like an eternity as he eagerly waiting for an answer "so.. is it a yes?" a question mark appear in his head

she rubbed her tears and look at the man she love "It's obvious isn't it?" she took a breath and controlling emotion before properly answered the proposal

"Yes."

And just like that, the two couples are now embracing each other as they are moving into their next step from becoming a proper family that they ever wanted.

F.I.N

**_Meanwhile.._**

"eeh~. so Doctor finally man up huh? thank god." a black-haired girl with a github shirt has seen the whole scene secretly from start to finish after taking a peek from the stair

"I can finally start convincing her to have a baby of her own now!" she began to release a loud excited scream while running back downstairs "YAHOO! I can't wait to become an auntie~!"

* * *

**Not gonna lie, for the past week, I have been trying to write a next chapter for this collection.. but goddamn this is the only thing that I feel good once I'm finished writing it. I still have 3 other story in progress but.. they are just straight trash for now. so yeah, I'm gonna do something about it before giving up completely and make a new story from scratch (-_-)**

**ANYWAY, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter after a month break from doing any writing. my writing skill has gotten rusty, so I need a momentum to be able picking up my pace again. hopefully this one turned to be the one who create the momentum for me so i could finish the other unifinished stories I have in storage before releasing it.**

**And I want to say something important... Everytime you guys click favourite and follow this collection, the weight I gain increase and the guilt for not having any good idea making me want to vanish from fanfiction. I just cannot handle the responsibility of having a popular story goddamn it!**

**(In all seriousness, I'm so thankful that you all keep visiting and finding this collection of my story about Doctor x Kal'tsit)**

**I will see you later someday, Until then, DON'T WAIT FOR ME OR YOU WILL WASTE YOUR TIME! Goodbye!**


	13. Love Confession

**Saturday / 6:00 PM / R.I.I.C**

The day is closing and Kal'tsit can be seen cleaning her office desk from many stack of old documents and items outside in view before getting thrown out and incinerated. the white-haired is doing it alone because she doesn't want anyone to find out about her private items that can be stumbled upon inside her cabinets and shelves.

It wasn't long till she find one of them, and it is a picture of her previous organization group she was working with.

'_there you are..'_ the picture shown Kal'tsit and other higher-up standing beside their Queen. the lynx saw the Doctor standing beside her in the picture. he didn't show any special expression during it unlike the others. but she know the man is able to show his joyful side whenever he was with her.

'_cold as ever.' _It led her to think why on world does she find the cold strategist likeable back then when she knew he wouldn't hesitate to draw his comrade blood back in the past.

'_if only you were kinder to other people..'_ Kal'tsit begin to remember the past when the Doctor confessed to her for the first time.

* * *

_It was back in Babel when she met him. the two got assigned on the same team by the their queen order. And that's when they begun to interact between each other as a colleagues. time had passed and they are getting closer as both of them become more open up about their life and talk about many things..._

_Until that day arrived, the day that will change from how they see each other as a more than a friend or co-worker..._

***Tap *Tap *Tap**

Kal'tsit shoes step can be heard in the hallway before stopping right in front of her personal lab as the automatic sliding door opened for her, revealing the inside for her to walk in.

But then. Kal'tsit glued her feet as she greeted with a surprise. the ancient lynx spot a man standing near her desk few meters from her door. the lynx knew who the man is and begin to ask a question

"What brings you here?" Kal'tsit show her presence to the man who currently fixed on reading her paper without her permission

the brown hair held a research paper that just came out right from the printer on the desk, "You've made a quite big progress in the last couple of months" the man replied as he continue to fixed his gaze at the words on the paper before turning to the white-haired lynx standing in front of the door.

-the man is known as a Doctor, Tactician, and a Neurologist in the organization. he had a brown hair appearance and like to wore a white lab coat when he is working in the base and not in the battlefield.-

"I was just wondering if you need an assistance for finding the cure toward the infection." Doctor explain as he put down the paper above the desk and start to wandering his eyes around Kal'tsit personal advanced lab room.

Kal'tsit shook her head "Thanks for being considerate, but I don't think this is a job for you to do" she decline as she walk inside and take a sit on her office chair right near the well-known genius tactician

"Anyway, I'm taking a break right now. so what can I do for you Doctor?" Kal'tsit move her chair and facing the Doctor. It's not rare for him to come toward her lab, but most of the time there was an intention behind it whenever he do come privately.

The Doctor stood silent for a while with a blank stare, leaving the white lynx confuse. "Is something wrong?" she asked him as he stood still like a statue. The man look at the clock in the wall before spot a calendar, filled with sticky notes and writing.

Doctor release a loud exhale through his nose and looking down at the lab floor '_She doesn't have any free time does she?' _the Doctor gave up from asking her free time as he saw the busy schedule plan she had. '_I just have to say it now.' _this is his only chance to say it. to say the word he is holding for so long now but didn't have the chance to do it because reasons.

Doctor rise his head again and look at the woman in front of him "Kal'tsit." he called her name as he look at Kal'tsit emerald eyes with a serious face, "Yes?" Kal'tsit raised an eyebrow and stare back at Doctor clear eyes

"Kal'tsit..." there was a pause

"..I love you." he finished it.

"...?!" Kal'tsit look puzzled because she didn't expect to hear this from the Tactician.

Kal'tsit cover her mouth with her hand and start to shown a worried face "Are you sure you are not tired Doctor?" She start to concern whether the brown hair is still half asleep after doing his overwork job last night and saying a nonsense things.

The Doctor baffled from her response "I-" he sighed "...I'm not tired Kal, I'm really awake right now" it was true. His body start to energize from the rise of pace in his beating heart as he confessed

The lynx still not fully convinced from his word, but she do take his confession deeply into her mind.

Kal'tsit look back at the past when she start to have a weird feeling toward the Doctor ever since they've gotten closer from being acquaintance. and it wasn't long before she recognise that she liked the Doctor more than as a friend.

But there was a side of her that thought it was all one-sided feeling. The white-haired thinks she is the only one who keep imagining the Doctor's eyes keep locking on toward her face whenever they are working in a lab, which is unusual as the Doctor know when to keep his focus during work hours.

Then there was some moments too when Kal'tsit thinks it was only her imagination that the Doctor is beginning to approach her more often than she can count in the recent times. the woman thought all of it was her imagination from being attracted to the person, after all the Doctor never shown any interest to her besides being a colleague friend.

And so the lynx decides to kept her heart locked away to avoid unnecessary misunderstanding and creating possible internal conflict between them.

_'but then you suddenly came out to me with that 3 words..'_

After hearing the confession coming right from the man's mouth, it suddenly became clear for Kal'tsit. she wasn't dreaming at all. Her feelings did not create a foolish illusion and made her think that the Doctor began to be conscious about her presence around him while making her feelings inside acting like a maiden standing right in front of an altar for a love goddess to grant her prayer.

Every hint she saw back then was real.

Kal'tsit release a small chuckle as she close her eyes _'To think that a simple confession able to made my mind feeling so light…' _she smile under her hair, away from the doctor vision.

* * *

Meanwhile the Doctor stood there silently while his anxiety rose as he saw Kal'tsit face looking down at the desk not saying a single word for a minute now.

"I.. I'm sorry for surprising you with that. You don't need to think about it Kal." the Doctor put up his smile "It's okay if you don't see me that way. I'm already glad that I can convey my feelings for you." as Kal'tsit heard it, she lift up her face and saw the brown haired eyes looking down while having, or trying, to have his smile up for the lynx to see

"..I'm sorry for wasting-"

"Doctor" her call made him closed his mouth.

Kal'tsit gently rise up from her seat and stand an inch away from the Strategist as their height difference can be seen closely, "Don't show me that face when you are confessing, Doctor." she touch his cheek with her soft hand and feel the man warmth

"Because right now, my heart is dancing from this joy. so you better not ruin this moment with the sad look of yours" Kal'tsit slowly lift up her body, lock the Doctor lips with her, sending her feelings directly to his mouth as an answer rather than coming from a voice.

Doctor eyes widen as he took a step back from being pushed back by the sudden kiss.

"..." Kal'tsit pull away shortly after. it was a short kiss, but it was enough for the widely known-genius man to completely froze from it.

"I hope this is enough for you to cheer up" Kal'tsit began to feel her body warming up as she place her hand on his chest and feel his heart beating rapidly.

For her, this moment feels like an eternity as Kal'tsit never feel this happy by just standing near someone. someone she love. '_I guess those rumours are right' _the white-hair remembered reading a website talking about romance experience from others and how they feel when it happens.

Kal'tsit slowly moving her hand to Doctor's lab clothes before pulling her face forward into his chest, trying to hear their synchronize beating heart from the blissful moment they have in the quiet lab room.

Doctor meanwhile come back breathing again as he doesn't know how long has he hold it for ever since that kiss he got, and then he saw Kal'tsit covering her face on his body without saying any words.

"Kal'tsit…" the Neurologist move his arm gently around her before wrapping her whole body completely under his hand, embracing their beautiful moment alone the room

"I love you. Kal'tsit." said the Doctor, smiling gently as he brush her hair

"_I love you too. Doctor..._" Kal'tsit quietly whispered

"..!" Doctor face begin to sparkle as he heard the soft voice of hers saying the awaited reply that he thought will never come directly from her tongue

"ahaha.. thank you.. thank you for saying it Kal." he cannot hold his overflowing happiness and begin to tighten his hug as he turn to become the happiest man alive in the entire terra.

xxxxxxx

Kal'tsit release a smile as she remembers the beautiful moment in her life. even after what happened that lead the downfall of their relationship, she still doesn't regret any bit of spending her time with the man she once fall in love with.

"I will make sure to give you the life you deserve, Doc." she said it while a certain face of an Amnesiac Tactician of Rhode Island face popped up in her mind.

**F.I.N**

* * *

**BONUS**

After Doctor calmed down and letting go of Kal'tsit, he take a look at Kal'tsit face and saw it turn to red.

_'?!' _the Doctor is dumbstruck as he discovers how much cuteness his new-girlfriend able to put on on her face

"..Can I marry you right now?" he proposed without hesitation.

Kal'tsit face turn back to normal as she became self-aware of his eyes looking at her, "Not yet, you idiot" she brush off her previous red face and turn her head to other direction

"Well.. at least you include the 'yet' part when you said it" Doctor smirk as he took it as an advance approval for the future proposal

Kal'tsit nerve twitch "Doctor, do you want to hold a world record for having the world's shortest love-relationship in the universe? if so, I would give you one right here"

"Oh please don't. I might have to pull a kiss if you do it"

"..."

Kal'tsit turn around and walk toward a nearby cabinet before pulling out her favourite medical equipment

"Shut your mouth or I will make your little boy numb for an entire month"

"...yes ma'am." the Doctor swore he saw a devil coming out from the white-haired face as she pulled out a syringe filled with an unknown liquid from her cabinet.

* * *

**Alright, listen to me here, this was suppose to be one of the moments I include for a one-shot story I write in the past week and a half. but then when i re-read it, I feel so cringe and unsatisfied of how it turn out.**

**the only thing that I could bring out from that story is this moment about their confession. so yeah, i delete 2000 worth of words that I made and made some improvement for this moment to become its own one-shot story. fuck me right? I wasted my time just to create that goddamn 2000+ words. *sigh**

**Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. the last chapter really bring a momentum for me to create another one, so I might bring out another chapter before this month end if I able to improve the other work-in-progress draft that I made in the archive :P . just don't keep your hopes up because it might turned out to be a disappoint one if you do so! See ya!**


	14. A Special Bond

**[December 23rd / 6:00 AM / R.I.I.C]**

***BEEP *BEEP *BEEP *BEEP**

an alarm clock can be heard in the whole room as it ring loudly.

"Ahh…" A groan coming from an ancient lynx who has just woken up from her sleep. her hair was messy and she's still half-asleep. she blinks a few times before looking at the clock, 6 AM. it was the usual time for her to get up as one of the Leader of Rhode Island

Kal'tsit stretch her arm and leg before touching the floor and walking to her bathroom. she undress all of her clothes and put it on the laundry basket, '_how many operation we will have today..?' _she start to think for the future plans as she took shower.

Kal'tsit tried to recollect all of the event that happened in the midnight like usual. she doesn't want to forget anything important after all. '_oh right, Amiya just arrived last night. I need to ask her for more detail about the situation today.' _the white lynx start to clean herself with a soap after having her last thoughts.

xxxxxxx

Kal'tsit came out of her room fully dressed in her usual green clothes. she looked out toward the nearby window in the hall and saw a plain white view outside the R.I.I.C. it is a warm season in their current area where they temporarily stayed.

'_It's December and yet no snow. that's a tropical place for you—!'_ a sudden realization hit her "wait, what date is it today?" she look at her tablet and saw the date on the corner of the screen, "December 23rd" '_Amiya birthday…'_ she remembered. the young chimera is currently still sleeping in her own dormitory. it's understandable she just arrived when it was midnight time last night.

"..."

Kal'tsit eyes staring blankly at the screen for a moment while thinking about her pile of work she had in her lab and how always busy she's been lately in the base to keep everything in check for Rhode Island.

the green eyes move toward the window direction again '_Alright. I will take a day off just for today' _she continue her step in the hallway. the white-hair decides she will let everything drop from her shoulder just for this very day and make a surprise for the bunny girl to see.

* * *

**2 Hours Later...**

A young girl with a brown-hair had just woken up by the sunshine passing through her window. she looked toward outside and saw morning clear sky

"..." Amiya had just remembered the current date. today is her birthday. "huh.." she sighed. the brown hair wished today was her chance to ask Dr. Kal'tsit for something she was always wanted in the past, but knowing how busy the head of Rhode Island is, Amiya knew she cannot disturb her work.

'_I hope Red is free today'_ Amiya hoped. she quickly stand on her feet and took a shower, preparing to spend her day off with her friend once she stepped out of the room

"_-This is is Dr. Kal'tsit speaking. I request for Amiya to come to my office if possible-"_ then, a sudden voice from the intercom can be heard calling her name "_-I repeat, I request for Amiya to come to Dr. Kal'tsit office if possible. Thank you-"_

'_Huh? is something wrong?'_ Amiya paused. the bunny thinks Kal'tsit should've known today will be her day off, since there's a special privilege of a day-off for an operator on their birthday

'_I should appear as soon as possible' _Amiya avoid any more question popping off in her head and go straight to Kal'tsit office.

xxxxxxx

It wasn't long for the girl to arrive in front of the lynx office after hearing the call.

"I'm here Dr. Kal'tsit. did you called me from the intercom?" Amiya appeared behind the sliding door

"You heard it right" Kal'tsit is sitting behind her desk while holding a paper from the Medical Research Team. "Is there an emergency Dr. Kal'tsit?" Amiya stood infront of her desk

"No." the white-haired woman shook her head, Amiya release a quick 'hm?' as question mark rise on her head. "I called you here because I want to ask you if you want something from me?" Kal'tsit rose up from her seat and bent closer to the girl's face "Today is your birthday after all. so.." she put her hand between her ears "Happy Birthday, Amiya" Kal'tsit smiles

Amiya's eyes turn to sparkle before lower her head down as Kal'tsit gently shake her hair "umm..- I..- Thank you so much, Dr. Kal'tsit" Amiya didn't anticipate Kal'tsit will treating her like this as she gave out a congratulation for her. she feels like she turned into a child again.

Kal'tsit drop her hand from the girl's head and made her distance again from Amiya face, "I have a day off for today. and I'm planning to use it to buy a gift directly from your choice" Kal'tsit cross her hand "Do you have the time for it?" she raise one of her eyebrow

Amiya rapidly nodding "Yes! I'm free today Dr. Kal'tsit!" Amiya quickly erased the idea of spending time with Red. after all, it's her only chance to take the opportunity with the white lynx to spend their time together

"very well." Kal'tsit passed by Amiya and walk to the exit "Shall we take a stroll to the nearest city around here and check the stores?" the woman suggest

"Sure Dr. Kal'tsit!" Amiya followed the lynx until she remembered something before she exit the office.

"um, can we bring Doctor too?"

"Huh?" Kal'tsit immediately stop her feet, "I just wondering if we could invite Doctor with us, since he seems like he need to take a break and all.." Amiya realised what she just said and begin to think that she might ruin the mood "I-I mean, if Dr. Kal'tsit want to be with me only then it's fine-!"

"Alright. Let's invite him too." Kal'tsit turn her face for the girl to see before continue walking down in the crowded hallway. '_oh please don't make Dr. Kal'tsit in a bad mood!' _Amiya wished she didn't bring the question earlier that could possibly ruin their enjoyment in the future.

* * *

After inviting the Doctor to go with them—in which he agree after being stared at with a presence of red stare behind Amiya back—Kal'tsit and Amiya drive off to the city and begin spending their time free from any work-related issues in their mind.

They start their day by taking a quick stop to eat breakfast near the park.

"2 Meat-Lover kebab please" Amiya ordered her meal from a certain food truck. Meanwhile Doctor and Kal'tsit is sitting on the nearby park bench while a strange air surrounding both of them

"..Why do you force me to join if you don't like me Dr. Kal'tsit?" Doctor was sitting on the other end of the bench, making a huge gap between him with the lynx

"It's because Amiya wish to go with you." Kal'tsit put her elbow on the hand rest while resting her cheek on her palm, not joining the two people who ordered their meals after having an early breakfast previously in the base.

"I see.." Doctor direct his gaze toward the back of Amiya who waited for the meal.

Kal'tsit begin to sigh "_*sigh*_ Listen Doctor, I don't want leaving Amiya's birthday with a bitter taste. so please don't bring up that subject again" Kal'tsit turn her head to the masked man across the bench, she doesn't want to keep this air around them while being with the birthday girl

"My mouth is sealed." he nod. "Here it is Doctor!" Not long after, Amiya rejoin with a meal on her hand before sitting between them and munching her meal.

xxxxxxx

They continued their day while strolling across the city until they found a store that caught Amiya eyes attention.

"Waah~! this shirt is cute.." Amiya picked up a long pink t-shirt with an image of brown bunny and blue eyes in the front

"It looks good on you" the strategist stood beside Amiya as she measure the shirt in the mirror.

the bunny girl keep moving her body for a while with the shirt before closing her mouth tightly "hmm.. I want to try the white coloured version" she said. "Why not ask the staff then?" Kal'tsit suggested before she calls one of the staff.

After asking the staff about the different colour of the shirt, the staff checked behind the storage room and bring out a white shirt with a hanger. "Is this what you wanted miss?" he showed the front side with the same bunny image of the pink one

"ah yes, may I try it please?" the staff give the shirt to the brown-haired "As you wish"

Amiya disappear with the shirt on her hand behind the dressing room until she appear again while wearing the oversize t-shirt. "How is it?" she move her body around on all angles so the two adult can see all sides of her.

"Looks cute" the masked man confirm as he gave a thumbs up. meanwhile Kal'tsit looked at the shirt with a serious eyes, "Your not planning to use it in public right?" the white-hair move her gaze to Amiya's knee as she measure the length of the shirt

"No. I was planning to wear it when I'm sleeping in the dorm" Amiya give an innocent answer. Kal'tsit only give a small few nodding as a silent approval.

Kal'tsit bought the shirt that Amiya choose before continuing on to other parts of the streets and take a short detour to a certain small store, a cakery.

"Since it's your birthday, let's buy a cake" Kal'tsit parked the car in the sidewalk.

Amiya chose a rainbow cheese cake after looking at all cake available. meanwhile Kal'tsit is thinking about how much money will she need to let go if she decide to buy a whole cake for the other operator in the base to celebrate with,

'_If I bought a whole, then it might be too much for my budget. especially if Amiya still want to buy more stuff..' _Doctor notice Kal'tsit is lost in her mind while looking at the price of the cake

"I will buy for the whole cake." he told the cashier. Kal'tsit snapped out of it as she heard his voice "wait, huh?" the woman surprised. "Are you sure Doctor?" Amiya became worried that she might be a little spoiled and making the two adults spending their budget more than they can hope

"It's alright Amiya, Think of it as a gift from me." his wink under the visor just barely seen by the bunny girl. Amiya smiled widely "Thank you so much, Doctor!"

Kal'tsit standing on the sideline can only hide her face away from them '_You improve a lot as a person. Doctor'_ a small smile escaping from her lips '_I suppose receiving an amnesia is not bad for you after all..'_ is what Kal'tsit thinks as she turns back and sees Amiya smile while she is talking with the masked man.

* * *

After buying the cake, the three of them decide to go to a nearby theme park they just found on the map.

Their first attraction is going to a haunted house.

"Are you sure Amiya? it might be too scary for you to handle" the Doctor said while they wait in line. "Thank you for your concern Doctor. But I believe I can handle my fear" her voice was confident.

"well.. If you are afraid of it, just tell me so we can run together" he puffed his chest to show his manly side. Meanwhile the person behind them is smirking as she listen silently of their conversation

"Are you sure you're not the one who will run Doctor?" tease the white lynx. "Well, considering I've seen worse in the battlefield, a fake ghost wouldn't affect me that much right?" he pointed out his experience of seeing real horror after becoming a strategist.

'_you said the same thing back then, but in the end you still have a fear of ghosts' _Kal'tsit let out a small chuckle as she remembered the past-experience she had when she last visited a haunted house with the man in front.

And so, after waiting for their turn, it's time for the three of them to get inside the building…

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Ahahaha… well, that was more scary than I thought it would be.." Amiya laughed off as she felt her heart jumped out of her body a few times while traveling inside the haunted house. The three of them finally reach the exit with a sweat on their face

"are you alright Doctor?" Kal'tsit ask the man beside her, the Doctor quickly straighten her back "Ah, yes I am. I have to be honest, it was more scary than I anticipate but it's still nothing compare to my experience on my work" Kal'tsit detect of no shaking sound coming from the man tongue,

"hmm.. and yet you still holding my hand tightly like you life depend on it" Kal'tsit speaks out about the man hand who is glued to her hand as they encounter the first jumpscare "and it seems like you cheated by closing your eyes under that mask" Kal'tsit exposed all of the man's doing as they travel in the dark

"A-ah. well, it was so dark with the visor on so I-...I need someone to stay close with me.." the Doctor tongue finally revealed the true fear he have been hiding as he got exposed by the white-haired woman.

"Hahaha… well, I understand that you cannot see anything with that dark visor you have on Doctor" Amiya laughed and choose to play along with the poor act the Doctor put on.

"hmmpf…-" Kal'tsit try to hold her laugh from escaping as she start to crack up from listening to the man lies '_Yeah... of course he would say that with a poor act' _she gazes into the eyes behind the visor.

The three of them continue walking around the amusement park and goes try different games.

* * *

***RING! *RING! *RING! *RING!**

"Congratulations sir! you have successfully take down all five of them! choose the prize of your desire in this wall!"

the staff shout as the masked strategist able to take down all cups with each throw. "That was amazing Doctor!" Amiya cheered after seeing the man successful first attempt of knocking down the cups

"Well to be fair, I think that was all luck" the Strategist of Rhode Island doubt about his throwing skill. Meanwhile Kal'tsit is standing by near the staff and heard one of them talking to her "your husband have a great aim ma'am"

"Hah?" She quickly look at the person beside her "forgive my rudeness, but we are not family" explain the lynx

The staff swiftly apologise after hearing it "Oh. I apologise for assuming that you three are a family. You guys seems very close to each other" he gives out his point of view

"It's fine..." Kal'tsit told the staff before looking back at her two colleagues again "..I was aware that we seen like a family at first glance" she doesn't seemed to mind about the idea of being called as a family while seeing Amiya cheerfully talking with the man beside her.

After claiming their prize that Amiya chose, they move on into a rollercoaster ride

"This look scary…" whisper Doctor as he sees the intense speed of the train going in front of them. "You better not take a step back" Kal'tsit mention as they are already lining up inside the queue

It wasn't long for their turn to take the ride. The visitors could feel many scream coming from the rollercoaster as it pass the first drop. But none of them coming from the serious woman.

xxxxxxx

The train finish it lap and slows down as it goes back into the starting point.

"You still here Doctor?" Kal'tsit called the man sitting beside her as they comes to a full stop

"...yeah. I think so" he replied while his whole body still stiff like a statue. "Phew. I thought Doctor passed out" Amiya recall the moments when they got a into the loop section and heard of no particular man scream behind her

"I think he did for a few second" Kal'tsit remember she took a glance at the masked man who sits next to her

"Oh I did blank out for a while" the Doctor confirm their suspicion as three of them get out from the coaster

"Oh no. let's not force you to ride this kind of thing anymore then, Doctor" suggest the chimera girl as she hold the Doctor back while walking toward the exit.

* * *

The three of them spend the rest of the next hour trying other rides and games before it's time to take a break and bought an ice cream.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom first. Please wait here Dr. Kal'tsit, you too Doctor" Amiya ran off to the nearest public restroom and leave the two adults alone on a bench.

"..."

There was only a silence between two of them while they eat their ice cream in their hands and watching other crowds screaming in a nearby rollercoaster

then, a loud cough appear "_*cough!*_ I'm thankful that you came with us Doctor" Kal'tsit start the talking first.

Doctor turn his head to Kal'tsit while she continues enjoying her ice cream "...well, that's because I was force to join in the first place." He point out the reason why he was here in the first place

Kal'tsit look back at the man "I'm well aware of my action. But if I didn't do that, Amiya wouldn't be this much happier" she turn her focus to the ice cream again

"that girl really look up to you Doctor. I can't imagine if it's only two of us, I'm sure she wouldn't be full of joy compare when you are here" Kal'tsit stare at the ice cream on her hand

"I… don't know what to say since I lost my memory.. but I'm sure it's not only me in her eyes." he look back to his vanilla ice cream "I believe you took care of Amiya since she was a child, yes?" he questioned as he take a lick,

"I—" the Doctor continue without waiting for her answer "from my perspective, seeing how Dr. Kal'tsit treat Amiya is like seeing a mother with her daughter." he gave out his view toward the two girls.

Kal'tsit decide it's time to explain the Amnesiac "It's because I was given the task of raising her" a light pink-haired woman come into Kal'tsit mind as she said it, "I haven't done much aside from taking care of her to be a great leader in the future" she added.

Doctor shakes his head "you might think you are only doing your job as a caretaker for Amiya. but I believe you are more than that in Amiya's heart" believe the Doctor. "I realized now, why Amiya has the strong and yet kind-hearted personality."

"it's because of Dr. Kal'tsit doing am I right?" he stare at Kal'tsit direction. the Strategist has been observing the bunny girl ever since he was appointed to work with her by the white lynx order. and from there on, he learn more about Amiya personality and how she will act as time goes on.

Back to the present, Kal'tsit stuck confused from the man's stare "what? why do you think it's me who teaches her that?" puzzled by the Doctor word.

"I heard from others about Dr. Kal'tsit stories, about when Dr. Kal'tsit pick up children from the streets and help them to be cured from oripathy." he stop and waiting for her respond

"...and what makes you believe about me from there?" her ice cream is slowly melting in her hand as she focus to the strategist,

"It leads me to believe that you have a kind heart under the serious mask you always wearing" Doctor answered. "you should know about this already, about how children develop to be who they are today." he gave Kal'tsit a question to answer.

'_children learn from their surrounding people'_ she gave out an answer in her mind

the white lynx gave a long sigh "_*sigh…* _you figured me out." Kal'tsit feels like she got exposed by the Doctor about her feeling

meanwhile the Doctor who sits beside her release a small celebratory laugh "Ha, seems like you and I are on equal standing in terms of raising Amiya now, even though I don't know what I do back then..." Doctor's spirit suddenly went downhill at the end after getting a reminder of having no recollection in his brain.

Kal'tsit shook her head softly "I never think that I would influence her to be who she is today. I suppose I need to learn more about parenting" she took a large bite at her melting ice cream.

"I'm back" Amiya approach the two adults again after getting back from the restroom, "oh, did something happen?" Amiya saw Doctor silently looking at the ground and feeling depressed,

"Doctor just remember something embarrassing, that's all" Kal'tsit gave a lie answer to the chimera girl. but without her knowledge, Amiya has actually been watching over them after taking a quick break in the bathroom. she began to listening when the two leader talking about their roles as her guardian. and it made her happy when she saw the serious woman made up with the Doctor for once.

Amiya try to act oblivious of what happened between them "ah, I see. well then. I suppose we need to go back to the street after this right, Dr. Kal'tsit?" she asks

"Yes we do." Kal'tsit look back to the gloomy man in the bench "Doctor, how long are you going to stay like that?" she told the Tactician to get up. "I know, I know." he raise from his seat and follow the two girls as they went toward the exit.

"hahaha..." Amiya let out a soft laugh. the girl glad that the day is still young. because today, she wish to spend as much time as possible with her two most precious people in her life.

_Thank you for raising me, Doctor, Dr. Kal'tsit._

F.I.N

* * *

**Annnnnd that's it. When I was writing this, I got too carried on and accidentally make a bittersweet ending route. fortunately I able to gain control of my imgaination and stop it here so it could stay wholesome story for them.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story. this was so far the most fun and wholesome story I write for this collection. I'm sorry if there isn't much romance about Doctor x Kal'tsit, it just that my mind want to write about a story between these 3 after gaining inspiration from Arknight Special Soundtrack called "Reversed Time" which feature Kal'tsit, Doctor, and Amiya together hanging out shopping.**

**so yeah, I will end it here. I hope you all have a great time while reading this and I shall see you again someday! See you next time! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You still here? You want to know about the other ending that I wrote for this story? seriously? You know it will ruin the happy moment if you do read it right?**

**Agh fine. I will show you the "original" ending I was planning to write at first before changing my mind.**

**Here it is!**

* * *

**_(starting from when they start to leave the amusement park)_**

Amiya try to act oblivious of what happened between them "ah, I see. well then. I suppose we need to go back to the street after this right, Dr. Kal'tsit?" she asks

"Yes we do." Kal'tsit look back to the gloomy man in the bench "Doctor, how long are you going to stay like that?" she told the Tactician to get up. "I know, I know." he raise from his seat and follow the two girls as they went toward the exit.

"hahaha..." Amiya let out a soft laugh. the girl glad that the day is still young. because today, she wish to spend as much time as possible with her two most precious people in her life.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Dr. Kal'tsit, Doctor"

a Tall Woman with blue coat and a black boot stood in front of a certain gravestone

"I have a special message for you today. please hear me out"

She took out a small paper from her pocket and readying her throat as she read the message out loud.

and then, a gentle voice can be heard in the cemetery as she began to read out the paper in her hand.

"_Dear Doctor and Dr. Kal'tsit._

_I'm thankful for you two to contribute my life and teaching me many things about the world. I'm glad that you guys still watching over me even when I am capable of taking care of myself._

_Without your guidance, I wouldn't be as strong as I am today. and so here I am, standing in front of you to give my deepest thank you, for existing in my life, and show me how it feels like to have a family._

_love,_

_Amiya"_

She finish reading her message and gaze to the two tombstone with a soft smile

"I hope Doctor and Dr. Kal'tsit can see how tall I am today." she put down the paper between the two tombstones followed by a small vase of white flowers from her plastic bag.

"I will leave it here, Doctor." she look at the left tombstone as she put down the flowers in the gap between the two tombstone

"well then. I should go now. I will visit Doctor and Dr. Kal'tsit again next year. so good bye for now." the woman bow down to the two graves. the well matured Amiya is now has the appearance of long brown hair reaching the length of her waist, her height has grown quiet rapidly that no one expect her to be in the past.

as Amiya quietly bow, a loud shout calling her name from the distance.

"Hello miss Amiya!" a bunch of children waving their hands to the chimera under the hill

"oh, it's you guys" she waved back to the group of children. "let's play a game with us again miss Amiya!" one of the kid shouted

"Ahahaha.." Amiya could feel the high-spirit coming from the kids in that range. "well alright then! wait for me okay?" she shout back to them before looking back to the two grave

"Excuse me for being loud" she quickly apologise while bowing "It's time for me to get going. please rest peacefully Dr. Kal'tsit, and you too Doctor." she farewell to the two grave before walking away and heading toward the group of children that await for her arrival in the city.

**The End.**

* * *

**Well, what you've just reading is the first ending that I accidentally create from being into the story too much.**

**anyway, it's not the canon ending. just an alternative one. But if you like to think this is an extended version of the ending, then that's okay too since it work bothways. after all, that ending took place in the future where Amiya fully grown and became a proper leader.**

**So that's about it! I write too much in the Author Note when i know nobody going to read it. Anyway I will see you guys later! See ya!**


End file.
